Secrets are Secrets for a Reason
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: A MyMusicShow fic. After the staff finds out Intern 2 has a little sister who he hasn't seen for 3 years, they decide to bring them back together again. But now that they're back together again, they have to face their alcoholalic father, find out the real death of their mother and why they were wanted seperated. May include Dupstep/Techno and some Scene/Intern 2.
1. Someday

Hello, Night Owls! If your new to my stories, this is my nickname for all of you readers and reviewers. This is my first time using this nickname for you. If, Jacksfilms calls his fans "Biches" and Tobuscus calls his fans "Audience", why can't I? And the reason I got the Night Owls was when I realized that I get more reviews when I update at night then day. Either this or Night Readers and this better! Also, if your new to my stories, welcome to the pack :) (I know a group of Owls is called a parliament but pack fits better)

Anyway, this is my first ever MyMusic fic and I hope this goes well. I love the web series alot and when I realized there weren't any fics on this, I decided to do it myself. Anyway here it is!

And the song for the chapter is: Someday by Nickelback (I know it's about a relationship but if you think of it like a brother/sister relationship type of thing, it fits with this chapter)

* * *

"Sweetheart, I'll be waiting in the car for you. Take all the time you need." The father said. His voice told of sweetness and kindness but his eyes, his cold green eyes, told another of bitterness and cruelness. He ruffled his daughter's long, black hair before picking up her suitcase and leaving toward the car.

She didn't smile and didn't turn around when she heard the door slam shut. When she was sure he wasn't there, she looked down at the floor and said simply, "I hate him."

Her brother was about to make a agreement as well but his mouth suddenly became dry. He was only able to say, "Me too,"

She tightly clenched her fists so hard she thought they would bleed. She released them alittle to stop the pain and looked at her brother, "But it's not fair we have to get involved in this mess. I don't wanna live with dad alone, I wanna live with mom and you," she unclenched her fists and hugged her brother tightly with tears streaming down her light-green eyes, "I don't wanna leave you."

Her teenage-brother couldn't help but cry too. He didn't want to leave her at all. Those damn judges think it will help. It won't, " I don't want to leave you ,either."

They hugged and cried together. No words, just tears. They didn't find it fair that the judge is seperating them, but they couldn't do anything. They were just kids to everyone. Kids they could boss around and tell them what to do without caring what they think about it. They tried not to think of it much but think of good memories.

"When I said 'take all the time you need', I didn't mean it. Hurry it up. You have five more minutes." A cold voice said. Their dad. He looked at them angrily for a second before slamming the door so hard it seemed like it would break.

"I'll miss you." The ten-year old girl said after a few seconds.

"Me too. I'll miss you, more." She picked up her backpack and her guitar case before waving good-bye and regretfully walking out of the house.

"I'll miss you alot," Her best friend said tearfully, knowing they won't be seeing each other again after she saw her walk down the steps.

"Me too. Promise we'll be B.F.F's forever ?" She asked approaching her.

"No. We're B.F.F.U.T.W.E's "

"What?"

"Best Friends Forever Until The World Ends."

She dropped her stuff and hugged her B.F.F.U.T.W.E tightly and tearfully and said, "I promise."

Her brother helped her sister pick up her stuff and put it in the car. They hugged each other one last time before they heard the car's honk. They waved good-bye and she stepped into the car. He waved until the car was gone and out of sight. They took her away from his life in a few seconds. He felt tears steam down his cheeks and didn't stop them. The best friend ran crying before he could even talk to her. He felt like doing the same.

"Someday...I'll make it right. I'll make it right. Someday." He promised himself. He wasn't sure if he'd keep the promise but all he could was cry his eyes not caring if the neighbors would be seeing him cry like a two-year old.

* * *

"Intern 2!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Intern 2 said quickly after he was interrupted fom his daydream.

"Alright, what the hell's going on? You've been distracted like the fourth time this week and you never did before!" Metal said finally annoyed of Intern 2's ignorance and was growing impatient.

"Um, nothing. You wouldn't care, anyway." He answered trying to sound like it was nothing. He pretended to work on the laptop, even though he was finished with his work.

Metal wasn't buying it. He knew something was bothering him but was too afraid to admit it, "Come on, man. You can tell me anything. I won't laugh at you or anything."

"N-no. I just can't."

"You do know I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on, right?"

Intern 2 was finally tired of Metal trying to get him to open up. He's been trying four times that week with nothing. He stood up and answered, "If you really wanna know, then here's the story!"

A sudden hush swept over the office. Intern 2 never spoke to anybody in that tone. Not even with Indie or Metal. Of course, he exchanged looks but he never spoke up like that. They all knew something bad was going to happen. Even Idol got her phone ready and pressed record. It was so going on Twitter.

"My parents fought alot when I was young. Then when my sister came along, things got more violent. I had to take care of my sister when they were too busy fighting. Mom loved us alot but Dad didn't. She had to grow up with the fighting. She was scared and I would have to comfort her," His voice suddenly softened. He suddenly wished he hadn't spoken up but continued, "We would depend on each other and got along really well. Then the divorce came. I don't know what happened or how and why they did it but- they seperated us. She had to live with Dad and I lived with Mom until she was killed in a car crash. I haven't seen her for three years and I may never will. Are you happy now?"

Intern 2 walked away to the staircase with tears while everyone was silent. Idol stopped record and deleted it: it was too personal to be put online. Even though there were cameras.

"What the heck just happened? You all act like you just saw a ghost. And where's Intern 2?" Indie said when he walked to the office after he heard sudden silence followed by a voice.

"Uh- I-I gotta go talk to him. I'll be right back." Metal answered running outside the office. He didn't want to explain and wanted to talk to Intern 2 in private, anyway.

"Techno and Dupstep, what just happened?" He asked feeling very confused.

Dupstep spoke while Techno translated the whole story and he said nothing the entire time and walked back to his office without another word.

* * *

How did I do? Anyway, the sister's name will be revealed in the next chapter I think. Review below and tell me what you think of it!


	2. Wish she was here

Now, since MyMusic welcomes you to the office and treats you well, I decided to do the same and treat you guys like family. Like the how SeanKlitzner calls us the Klitzner Family. Now, every time there is a new reviewer, or someone who added me to their alert list, I'll welcome them to the pack!

Now welcome EpicEmma, InsaneInLovelyWonderland and Rachrandomness to the pack! Welcome to the pack and you're the first three people I welcomed! I hope you guys will enjoy being this pack. :)

And this chapter is dedicated to EpicEmma, InsaneInLovelyWonderland and Rachrandomness. Just a small welcome gift. :)

* * *

**Chapter song is:** Wish you were Here by Avril Lavigne (thought it would suit the chapter)

* * *

Metal expected himself to find Intern 2 in an hour but surprisingly found him in a second. He was sitting at the last few steps of the staircase with his hands on his face. He knew he either hasn't heard the door slam or heard the door slam but ignored him. He slowly walked down the steps and sat down next to him.

"Are you all right?" He asked moments later.

"No," He looked at Metal. His eyes were red from crying. He sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright," He answered then moments later he asked, "Was everything you said...true?"

He nodded, "Everything."

"Why can't you see your sister? If you miss her, then why don't you see her?"

Intern 2 sighed again and answered, "I can't. The judge thought for some reason we hated each other allot and they separated us. They figured that in three years, we could handle each other. They said we're not allowed to talk or anything during those three years. Even though we can talk now, I just don't know where she is. I don't think she knows where I am, either. So we may as well never see each other, again."

Metal felt sorry for Intern 2 and felt hesitated to ask so he didn't ask.

"Ask away." Intern 2 said as if he could tell Metal wanted to ask something.

"You don't have to ask but when and how did your mom die? And what's your sister's name?"

"She died a year afterwards because she lost control of the car and it smashed into a rail. She died instantly," He answered like it happened yesterday, "And my sister's name is Delilah."

"Delilah," Metal repeated. He still couldn't believe his mom died like that but said, "That's a nice name."

"Yeah. I just wish she was here." He said quietly to himself.

Metal heard it but pretended not to hear it. He patted his shoulder, "Come on, we gotta get back to work. Otherwise Boss Man will fire us or feed us to the rats."

He knew he was joking so he smiled a little and went back to work.

* * *

"...And then she died instantly in a car crash." Metal finished. He was at a emergency meeting and was asked to tell what Intern 2 said about. Everyone was there except for Intern 2. He finished his work early so he was allowed to leave early.

"So basically when their parents divorced, Intern 2 and his sister, Delilah were separated and not allowed to talk for three years. Their mom died in a car crash a year later and now that they can talk again, he just doesn't know where she is." Indie summarized.

Metal stared at him and found that he could have just said that instead of wasting ten minutes, "Uh, yeah. That's pretty much it."

"We can help them out. I'll just hire a few people who are very intelligent and can track a person down by their first name."

Scene suddenly started crying.

"Uh, I didn't know it was that sad." Idol said not sure why she was really crying.

"2 P.M?" Metal asked.

"Yes!" Scene wailed. They heard her watch beep a few times then she stopped crying.

"Anyway, why do you wanna help Intern 2 out, anyway? We wanna help him out too, but why do you want to? We thought you hated him." Hip Hop asked.

"Oh, I do. But apparently, I put 'help reunite a family' on Today's to-do list." Indie replied.

"Why?" Asked Idol.

"I was bored and figured it never would happen. Anyway, is it settled?" They nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then. It's settled."

* * *

Three days had passed and the five people Indie had hired were getting closer to finding Delilah. During those three days, they were able to track her country, city, state, and phone number bit by bit.

Finally, a ten-year old boy came to Indie when he saw him checking out the office with the contact information in his hand and said, "Indie, we have the girl's contact information."

"Thanks, Brian. You can go now."

"But can you give us those The Wanted concert tickets, like you promised?" begged Brian.

"Alright," he handed Brian five concert tickets, "Now you can go."

"Thanks!" He said happily as he told his friends they can leave.

"What girl?" Asked Intern 2 curiously. He felt like everyone knew what he was talking about but him.

"Shut up, Intern 2! Mind your own business and get back to work!" Indie said with an annoyed voice. Honestly, he didn't know what to say.

Intern 2 shrugged and went back to his assignment. Must not be important.

"Um, I'm glad we found her and all but why did you hire kids?" Whispered Metal to Indie when he approached him.

"Brian is my friend's son and he wanted concert tickets to see The Wanted. He's good with tracking people down and so are his friends." Indie replied then left a confused Metal and walked to his office. He shut the door and dialed the number.

There was only the sound of the phone's tone when it's calling someone and he heard a girl's voice, "Hello? If this is Michael, I told you before: Daytimes are not good for me! Please, just freaking leave me alone or you'll lose the girl who made your hotel grow by 3%!"

"Uh, I'm not Michael."

"Oh. So sorry you had to hear that," the girl apologized, "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Indie. Your Delilah, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Anyway, Intern 2 hasn't seen you in like three years and he's been missing you."

"But, I don't know an Intern 2."

"Oh," He realized she doesn't know they call him 'Intern 2', " Sorry about that. I meant your older brother. He was distracted last week and that never happened before. And when he yelled at Metal, a person who works here, we decided to get you guys together again."

Delilah's tone changed from a confused voice to a soft voice, "He's alive? Dad told me he died in a car crash with mom two years ago."

"Well he must've been mistaken, Delilah. He's alive. So we decided to get you to see him again. We will send you a plane ticket that can be used any time. Is it settled?"

"Yeah. Should I give you my address?"

"Nope, we got it covered."

"Indie, I know your telling the truth since you know allot about what had happened and nobody knows about it but here's two questions. One: how do you know where I live and how did you get my phone number? Two: why are the names I'm hearing are genres of music?" Delilah asked curiously.

"We hired a couple of people who tracked you down. And we are nicknamed after the type of music we like. I have Metal, Scene, Techno, Dupstep and Idol who work here."

"Then why do you call my brother 'Intern 2'?"

"You caught on fast on the names, already. He likes all types of music and he was the second intern we hired."

Delilah chuckled to herself, "So he hasn't changed."

"So is it settled?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now if you have any questions, feel free to ca-"

"Delilah? Who the hell are you talking to?" Indie heard a man with a angry tone in the phone line.

"Uh, don't worry Indie. The phone has call history. Thanks so much. Bye." She hung up.

Indie felt something strange but ignored it. He drank a cup of kombucha to help him relax but threw it up in his 'vomit' cup, "Why do I still drink this?" He asked himself.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't post it earlier. Anyway, I'm working on a MyMusic fanvid for Youtube so get excited! It's gonna be on 'wish you were here' by Avril Lavinge. I don't wanna give too much away but It's gonna be when Intern 2 dies and how the rest react. I'll give away a sneak preview and provide the link so only you guys can see it! Anyway, review if you want the preview or not!


	3. Reunited

Hey, Night Owls! Now that I've been busy working on finishing other fics, working on that MyMusic fanvid, and being lazy, here's the next chapter! Also, I keep forgetting to ask you, Owls if you want me to include camera parts like they do in the web series. I'll do it, though for this chapter. Then tell me if you want me to keep doing it or not.

So, welcome imcrazyandiknowit to the pack! Hope you'll enjoy it here and this chapter is dedicated to you. :)

* * *

**Chapter song:** Welcome to my life by Simple Plan ( It kind of does fit the chapter)

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea what's going on. Everyone's acting strange around me. Kinda weird. And it's been going for a week, now," Intern 2 said to the camera with a confused expression, "Everyone's been ignoring me, lately. Like when ever I go to a room, there is always silence. I hear whispering but I can't hear it. I know I've been ignored before, but this...is just so...weird."

* * *

Delilah twisted her bracelet around a few times. It was a metal chain bracelet with only charm of a musical note. The piece of metal that held the bracelet together was turning to rust but she loved the bracelet, regardless. Since a little girl gave it to her when she felt like her world was crashing, that bracelet gave her a hint of light. It had been her lucky bracelet ever since.

She looked at her window of the passenger seat of the taxi. She saw stores, couples holding hands and laughing at each other, new electronic parking meters at every corner instead of every where and little kids walking with their parents. She looked away for a brief second. She told herself not to cry and look at the window. A family was with their youngest daughter and older son. They looked like tourists by the way they were pointing at buildings and looking around.

She sighed and took out her MP3. It wasn't an IPad or IPad Nano or whatever they were called. It was a MP3 that was bought out of Walmart for 30 dollars. It was a bit wide and the top was black, the side was white and the bottom was black. The MP3 was a RCA and she turned it on by pressing the play/pause button. She listiened to 'I wanna dance with somebody' by Whitney Houston (may she rest in peace) and felt her mood pick up. Her MP3 was another thing that comforted her. She was listiening to the end of 'How to save a Life' by The Fray and 'If everyone cared' by Nickelback came when the taxi stopped.

She saw a purple and white building with the words 'MyMusic' written on it. Yep, It was it. She gave the taxi driver a twenty, grabbed her backpack and left the taxi. She opened the door and a flight of stairs was in front of her. When she reached the top, she turned off her MP3 and put it her pocket. She wouldn't need it.

"Here we go," She said as she took a deep breath. She was about to open the door when she stopped herself, "Dang it! Alright I'll open it in One...two...three!" Before she could stop herself again, she pushed open the door and closed it behind her. She looked around her surroundings and found it much bigger then she expected it to be.

"Hi there! Welcome to MyMusic! My name is Scene you see!" Scene said cheerfully approaching Delilah. Scene didn't know who she was so she expected for it to be another person who got here by mistake.

Delilah was startled for a second by her cheerfuliness. Weren't scene kids supposed to be emo? Wow, this company is way more awesome then I thought! She wanted to say something but found her tongue suddenly dry. That always happens when she meets new people. She said shyly, "Hi."

Delilah saw that the people she saw a few seconds ago had all eyes turned on her. Except for Intern 2 who was into his work so much, he didn't pay attention to the sounds.

She saw the lady with blonde hair, who was lip singing to what she guessed a Justin Beiber song a few seconds ago, came up to her, "What's your name? My name's Idol."

"Delilah and it's very nice to meet you, Idol and Scene." Delilah answered feeling brief confidence.

"Oh! Like the song by Plain White Ts!" Idol exclaimed then sang the chorus of 'Hey there Delilah'.

"Yep, your right." Delilah answered when Idol finished. She didn't like her singing much but felt rude to interrupt her.

"So what brings you here to My Music? Name's Hip Hop." Hip Hop said. "I really don't know. I was working on planning my schedule for next month, when this man called Indie called me. He told me my older brother, who is called 'Intern 2' here, burst at some guy name Metal and that's how they found I existed and decided to help me out."

Silence followed the room. Nobody knew that she was the Delilah who was Intern 2's sister. Intern 2 wasn't typing but staring at the computer screen. For a few moments he was frozen as if he couldn't believe she was there. He turned around and saw Delilah: for moments they looked at each other.

"Delilah?" He asked softly standing up.

"Yeah." She nodded fighting back tears. She rushed up to him and hugged him. She couldn't believe it was him: actually alive. Especially since her father convinced her after three weeks that he was dead.

Intern 2 was suprised that it was actually Delilah: his sister who he hasn't seen in 3 years. He hugged her back tightly never wanting to let her go. If it was a dream, at least it would be a good one.

"I-I've always missed you," She sobbed not bothering to fight back tears. It seemed like a long time since she cried like that. The last time she cried was when her father rudely told her that her mother and brother died in a car crash. She didn't eat for two weeks during that time. When they broke the hug she realized that if he was alive, then their mother must be alive! She asked, "If you survived that car crash...does that mean mom is...alive?"

"I was never involved in any car crash, Delilah," Intern 2 said gently, "And mom...did die. Didn't Dad tell you?"

"He said that you both were dead. I didn't want to believe it but after two weeks of not eating and him repeating it, it was probably my lack of eating or sadness that got me to believe him." Delilah answered.

"Anyway, so welcome to MyMusic, Delilah. My name is Metal." Metal interrupted Intern 2 before he could say anything, not liking how it was going so far with the crash.

"I'm Techno and this is Dubstep." Techno added.

"So, what's your favorite type of music, Delilah? We just want to know since this is 'MyMusic'." Idol said intrested in the type of music she would like. She suspected her to like the type of music Rayna and her love.

"I don't really know. I'm not one for choosing: I just listien to anything on the radio. I guess I love every genre! Even yesturday's music." Delilah answered with a soft laugh.

"You're already just like your brother. But what's your favorite song"

She smiled softly and answered, "I kind of have a top five. 'Your Beautiful' by James Blunt, 'I can be your hero' by Enrigue Iglesias and 'Love song' by Sara Bareilles are my first ever songs I remember as a kid. The rest is 'Perfect' by Simple Plan and 'Incomplete' by Backstreet Boys."

Delilah answered. She soon found herself talking like she would to a old best friend and realized that she trusted everyone much easier then anybody she met before.

"So you must be Delilah." Indie approached Delilah after hearing conversations.

"Yeah. And you must be Indie. And sorry about dropping the call a few days before: my dad doesn't like it when I call someone at 10 P.M. at night. I rarely call anybody so I was yelled at less then I normally would if it had been done a billion times."

"It's alright. Did your dad take you here?"

"Uh, no. I had to go by plane and arrive here taxi. He doesn't care where I'm at or anything so I'm fine. He can't really drive me since his license got suspened permanently."

"How?"

Delilah stammered a bit. She couldn't tell them the real truth. It would be too foward," Uh-he went over the speed limit a couple times and um, parks past the parking meter time limit, so..yeah."

Indie didn't believe her but said nothing. She was keeping a secret: another mystery. And this time: he's gonna have to find out what's going on.

* * *

They got reunited, but Delilah's keeping a secret already? Also, should I include a paring in this besides Techno/Dubstep? I want Scene/Intern 2 but the choice is up to you, Night Owls! Any pairings I should include? Post in the reviews! :) And also here are some quick Night Owl treats: ( this is what I'm calling for some fun facts. Cool, right?) The MP3 and model Delilah has is the MP3 I have with me and I did buy it in Walmart. The three songs that Delilah said were her childhood songs, are actually mine! Originally it was gonna be 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol for the part where she listiening to her MP3 but I went with Whitney Houston as a small tribute. May she rest in peace! Also there will be more of this Night Owl Treats just so you guys know and she will meet Rayna!


	4. Secrets

I'm gonna be changing pack to family since it suits better and I think of reviewers more as a family. Also, I know there are some people out there who don't have a perfect family or feel like their life is crappy. I was one of the depressed/suicidal girls believe it or not. Anyway, I'm so happy that school is finally over but sad I have to leave the best teacher in the world behind! Anyway, an MyMusic fanvid is coming really really soon! I hope you guys like Scene/Intern 2 because from the looks of it, the vid will include that. I seriously didn't want pairings but Scene and Intern 2 work together more so I'll have to leave it like that. And Intern 2 dies in that vid, just so you know. And from the looks of reviews, this may be a Scene/Intern 2 fic after all!

Also welcome TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber to the family! I hope you'll enjoy being a family member! Welcome to the family. =)

This chapter is dedicated to TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSaber. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter song:** Keeping Secrets by Kicking Daises (this is the closest song i can find that fits this chapter.)

* * *

"Well, this is Delilah. My little sister." Intern 2 said to the camera.

"Hi." Delilah waved shyly at the camera. Her name was put with 'Intern 2's sister' at the bottom and 'Favorite Bands: Simple Plan, Backstreet Boys, Nickelback, and All Time Low' at the bottom. Just to name a few.

"Well, I guess you still haven't changed at all. Still shy?"

"Yeah. And you still love all types of music?"

"Yep."

"So here's the thing that confused me," Intern 2 said staring at Delilah, "How can Dad say I'm dead?"

Delilah stared at the camera then back at him, "Well...I guess he was kinda really upset...I think."

* * *

Indie was still suspicous about Intern 2 and Delilah's dad. He knew she was hiding something. But her shy personality would be very hard to break. He was willing to find out what on Earth happened and why the divorce happened on the first place. He eventually asked Hip Hop to help him out.

Meanwhile, Delilah was getting to know more of the staffers and learned a lot about the company and their schedules. Sunday would be a new episode of the show, Monday would be a live show, Wednesday would be MyMusic News and Friday would be the Mosh. She was suprised she learned all that in a day.

"See you guys next week! And remember to watch this week's episode of MyMusic!" Scene said cheerfully as she finished her last segment of MyMusic News.

"And cut. The ending could be a bit longer but I don't wanna do another take. I'll just cut someth-"

Scene suddenly started crying which shocked Delilah since she never knew about Scene's 2 P.M thing.

"He didn't mean to criticize you, I guess." Delilah said confused.

"It's not that! I cry everyday at 2:00 P.M!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! It's a scene kid thing! It has something to do with Tumblr." her watched beep and she stopped crying. She skipped happily away.

"W-what the...?" Delilah asked a bit freaked out.

"I don't know." Metal answered with a shrug as he turned off the camera.

Delilah's phone rang to the chorus of 'Goodbye I'm sorry' by Jamestown Story which made her wish she didn't pick that as a ringtone. She searched through backpack and found her phone. It was a Sprint HTC touch screen she won for free at a singing contest a year ago. It came with no bills for life so she didn't have to worry about paying those bills. She clicked call and answered, "Hello?"

"Delilah. Hi, this is Michael. So about the break you asked..."

Delilah sighed and said, "What is it?"

"We can't give it to you. You'll need to come down as soon as possible or I'll fire you."

"What? But I can't just go now! I just got here! It's not fair: why does Drew and Dana get breaks and not me? I know Drew is your son and all but give me some slack! I've worked for three years with no breaks!"

Michael sighed deeply, "Fine, Delilah. But it's coming off your paycheck."

"Whatever. Listien, I gotta go now," She said finally noticing Intern 2 and Metal. She remembered it was a speaker phone so they heard the conversation, "I'll call you later, bye." She hung up.

"What was that about? And what's up with the ringtone?" Asked Metal feeling curious about Michael, Dana, and Drew.

"The ringtone? I have no idea...I was bored and it was the first song that popped out of my head. Not my smartest idea.."

"And about the conversation?"

"Alright I'll tell you, guys. Michael is my boss. I work at a hotel and used to play the piano there in the hallway. Then, when a girl requested a song for me to sing, he saw me sing and upgraded me. As piano player for live concerts at the hotel's resturant. I met Drew and Dana: they were about my age and were also playing instruments. After a while, we upgraded to singers and business grew since then. Now, Michael just thinks of me as some stupid puppet he can push around while he treats Drew and Dana like they were celeberties. I love singing," Delilah sighed, "And I hate my job. But I have to keep it so dad and me won't have to go homeless. But it doesn't matter. It's gotta be about them, not me. And I'm used to it."

"Wow, I feel so bad for you. Why do you have to keep a job, though? Doesn't your dad work, though?" Asked Metal.

Delilah said nothing for a few moments. Her face turned red then finally said,"You really don't need to know. You wouldn't care, anyway."

Metal felt like it was déjà vu all over again. Her last sentence was exactly like her brother's! He watched Delilah walk away and turned to Intern 2, "Seriously, what the hell's going on?"

"I don't even know, myself." Intern 2 answered.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I heard everything." Hip Hop said walking toward them. He was a spy for Indie but didn't want to tell them.

"Tell us, Intern 2. Why won't she tell us anything about her dad?" Metal folded his arms and they both stared at Intern 2.

"Even, I don't know." Intern 2 said looking at the ground. He wondered what their father did to her during those three years. One thing was sure: it was not going to be good.

* * *

So I now offically left more info about their dad! Next chapter will be a little sister and brother time. And also 'Goodbye I'm sorry' by Jamestown Story is a part of Delilah's personality. Look it up but be warned: it's a song about suicide.


	5. Some quality time

I've wanted to write this chapter of a sibling bonding time on any story for a while. I have a ten year old sister and she's really like my best friend. She loves to read my stories whenever she's bored so I hope when you read this fic, sis, you'll know how much I love you! 3 Even though I show it lots of times, lol.

Also my little Night Owls, please welcome Alittlemindoftoday and RulersAreRoyal to the family. I hope you'll enjoy being in the family. 3

This chapter is dedicated to Alittlemindoftoday, RulersAreRoyal and my sister. Hope you guys will enjoy it!

**The chapter song** **is:** In your arms by Plumb (I listiened to it but it was familar when I heard it. When I read the lyrics I was like 'This so has to be in this chapter! It relates so much!')

* * *

"Bye, Delilah! See you tommorrow!" Scene said cheerfully giving Delilah a quick hug before leaving.

"Yep, see you soon, Scene!" Delilah answered before she closed the door. She turned to Intern 2 and said, "This place is way more amazing then I expected."

"How?" He asked.

"Well, there's Scene and most emo kids aren't cheerful and energetic."

"I'm not emo!" Scene voice said through outside.

"Anyway, there's Idol, who's into mainstream music and thinks she can get into reality shows. Seriously, in the Bachelor, Ben shouldn't chosen Courtney! Anyway, then there's Techno and Dupstep, pratically two people you can't seperate and Dubstep speaks in...Dubstep. Hip Hop has pratically every weapon I can think of and is a good person to keep by in a zombie invasion. Except when you ask him a question, he'll say 'ass' " Delilah imitated the way Hip Hop said 'ass' then continued, "Metal is the newest member of MyMusic, in charge of editing and uploading videos. And apparently had a daughter at 12 during a Coal Chamber concert. And finally Indie. The head of the company who apparently uses you as furniture...why...?"

"I have no idea." Delilah shrugged it off, "This company is way more cool then my job back home. Everyone's nice to me here while there...they treat me like a piece of crap."

"How do they?" He asked starting to pack up for the day. "Well... Drew and Dana are nice to me and Michael hates me. I don't know why he hates me. I always show up to work and never get breaks. I work really hard for minimum wage and the rest take breaks. One time, I had to fill in for Dana since she had strep throat on the day of a live performance and there was a music critic. I don't know what happened: I can't remember actually singing to tell you the truth. I guess once the music started I gave it my all and didn't care who was there. The music critic gave a good review, especially about me. He said I had a 'voice that makes you want to dance, cry, and smile at the same time. Before she came, there was never a voice who could give so much soul and passion.' And some other stuff. The hotel boosted up and he hates me still. I guess it's because they hardly had anything to saw about Drew, his son. But it doesn't matter." Delilah had a look of hurt in her eyes but shrugged it off.

Intern 2 put his hand on her shoulder, "It doesn't matter what this Michael thinks, okay? All that matters is that you love your job, right?"

"Yeah. I hate Michael and I've wanted to quit but whenever music starts, it feels like it's saying, 'Come and stay for a while. We will make you forget about them for a few precious minutes' and it happens everytime I listien to music. Weird, right?"

"Well, people have different ways of expressing themselves. Like working is a way of expressing myself."

Delilah laughed softly, "I see you haven't changed at all!"

Intern 2 smiled as he lead her out of the office and outside into the breezy summer night. Some stores were opened across the streets and some closed. A resturant that was opened had chairs and seats filled with people. Laughter and music could be heard in a distance mixed with a voice that sang off key. It sounded more like a cat getting run over then a voice.

"Karaoke night at that resturant." Intern 2 said pointing to the resturant, answering Delilah's silent question.

"And yet, we're called 'intelligent species' " Intern 2 laughed at the joke. Mostly because it was true. They walked in silence for a few minutes and they finally approached Intern 2's car. They went opened the doors and went in. He turned on the car and the radio automatically turned on while he started the car and drove away.

"Well, this is Diana on 106.7 Lite FM and right now, I'm taking requests to a loved one and song requests. I'll be taking requests after we listien to this song. And the song is 'Gravity' by Sara Barielles." The radio host said.

The melody to 'Gravity' filled the car followed by Sara's beautiful voice. Neither one of them felt like changing the station at the moment. The melody and lyrics were perfect to Delilah. Even the voice makes it sound like Sara is into the song. Before both of them knew it, the song was over. Delilah changed the radio station and 'Scream' by Usher came on. She decided to keep it like that. After each song, they both took turns of changing the station. Intern 2 kept his eyes on the road so he'd turn the dial without looking.

By the time they were at Intern 2's appartment, a Demi Lovato song faded away. It was 'Skyscrapper'. Delilah loved that song since it would always make her feel better. She got off the car with her backpack and they went inside.

Intern 2 lead her to the elevator and onto the last floor: the 19th floor. He unlocked his door and they went inside. The living room was a bit bigger then most apartments. By how fancy the furniture was, how the view of the city on a window looked and, how neat it was, it seemed more like a condo then a appartment.

"How do you afford all this stuff?" Delilah asked looking around the appartment.

"Remember that couple mom helped out when they were poor?" He asked instead.

"Yeah. How can I not remember them? They were really sweet to us." Delilah answered looking back in the past.

"Well, apparently, Kim and Krickett started a small foundation on victims of loved ones who died in car wrecks after mom died. Their foundation grew huge one day and now they're rich. They never seemed to forget about me so they bought me the best appartment and got me furniture. They even offered to pay for college! Trust me, I wanted to refuse but they insisted. They felt like they should thank the son of the woman who helped them when all was lost and started the foundation."

"Wow, they really are the nicest people alive."

"Yeah. Anyway, want dinner?"

They ate dinner silently. But in a few minutes they started talking about stuff that happened after they were seperated. They wanted to make up for 3 years. Wanted to know everything that happened and how life had gone. After dinner, they sat on the white couch and decided to watch a movie on the flat screen TV. They turned the lights off and decided to rent '2012' since it was 2012 and the end wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. They rented the movie on the T.V. for $1 since they had movies for a buck every Wednesday.

After the movie, Intern 2 pulled out his laptop and decided to look up some '2012' parodies on Youtube. It was a tradition they did when they were younger: watch movies then watch movie parodies. They watched HisheDotCom's parody of 2012 and laughed at the jokes. Before they knew it, they were watching Jacksfilms' 'the WTF Blanket'

"You can take your dog and roast it in a open fire!" Jack said which made Intern 2 and Delilah laugh. It was the first time they laughed together in ages. They watched the 'Epic Dexter Parody' and a bit more of 'Your Grammar Sucks'. Then they watched a bit of Tobuscus. They loved the CuteWinFail and the animated adventures. Even his songs. Then came Annoying Orange and their favorite had to be the one with the roast. Then came SeanKlitzner on his 'Birthday' video, Ijustine with her 'Draw Something' video, Smosh on their 'If movies were real' videos, and finally Daneboe and his video game mash up videos.

By the ending of 'This is for you, Baby' by BlackBoxTV ended and Intern 2 saw Delilah asleep on his shoulder. She must have slept by the time it ended. He turned off the laptop and hugged Delilah gently. He knew it wasn't a dream and it was real.

"I really thought I lost you." He whispered to himself. He was happy and relieved she was here. Delilah was now safe in his arms and would care for her. He would do anything to protect her from the bad things that would happen. Even though he can't do that, he'll still be there for her. But for now: she was safe in his kind and caring arms.

* * *

How sweet, right? I know introduced more of her job! And this shows how much I love my sister! Since I'm a double tasker, I want to do another story for MyMusic. So if anybody has any requests, one-shots, pairings, anything just review and I'll do the best I can to publish them! Here are some Night Owl Treats, you'll like to know:

1.) Diana and 106.7 Lite FM are real. I don't know if it's real in where you live. Diana is actually Delilah but I changed the name. Councidence, right? 2.) The place of the streets and such is of the street where I used to drive by to go to Therapy. The resturants in there don't have Karaoke Night so I was lucky! 3.) The part where Delilah and Intern 2 are watching videos are real videos and only a Jacksfilms fan (bich) will understand the joke I put in when they were watching Jacksfilms! 4.) Kim and Krickett's names are from The Vow. Kim and Krickett are their real names in real life. Google it! 5.)And in the next chapter, Delilah meets Rayna!


	6. Argument

Sorry Night Owls for not being able to post sooner. I've been not really busy but working on an Annoying Orange Show fic. Anyway, welcome to an anonymous reviewer to the family! :) Also to any anonymous reviewers: can you add a username or something at the end of your review? I don't want to confuse anybody and myself when it comes to anonymous reviewers! After all, I must know everybody's username when it comes to this family! Alright so, I'm kind of getting bored of writing in third person and I still want to see if I still have it on first person. I didn't want to on this story since it will include many scenes where it won't focus on one character. But I'll try for this chapter and see how it goes.

* * *

**Chapter song:** Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

And this is all in Delilah's P.O.V.

* * *

My eyes and body were starting to wake up but my mind was telling me to sleep a few minutes more. Everything was blurry to me, like I drank way too many shots even though I'm underage. I guess it was those moments where something good has happened to you in ages and when you wake up the next day, you wonder if it was even real. I kept my eyes closed not wanting to wake up. I didn't want to know if it was real or not. I wanted to spend those last few moments that were like heaven to me before I go to hell.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes expecting to see the same cracked ceiling I've seen for three years. The ceiling was flat and white. I took a moment to look in my surroundings. I was sleeping in a couch not the floor. I rubbed my eyes and tried to believe it was real. Reality kicked in and I realized I was in my brother's apartment. I pulled the blanket off my body and realized I must've dozed off after Keith finished telling Angela his story. I took a few minutes to keep myself awake and tried to remember the dream I had. All I could remember was a car crashing on a rail of a bridge. If it was a sign or something, couldn't have the dream giver sent a postcard instead?

I looked at the clock of the verizon set top box. 6:33. A.M. A little too early. Whenever dad is in a good mood, he'd let me sleep until whatever the heck I want. I'd wake up at 7, otherwise. I looked at the window and saw the sun beginning to rise in a beautiful way. The more I looked at it, the more I felt like I was in a hotel. The way the sun reflected those far away buildings creating light into the room. I've never been in a hotel before but I've seen it in TV.

I guess I must've fallen asleep because Intern 2 kept shaking me gently. It was 8:03. Normally, I would've have to make breakfast for dad then I'd go to sleep. I'd eat breakfast (sometimes lunch) afterwords. But I didn't have too now. It's strange to try to break the routine you had for 3 years without anybody interrupting. Breakfast was this cereal called Krave. You know, the one where they look like something bland and then eat the other one and say "Yum Yum!" before entering the cereal box in commercials. I never had that before, since most of the food I ate was cooked, microwavable and if I'm lucky, at a resturant.

MyMusic was about half an hour away from the appartment and he doesn't have to get in until 10. After I got dressed, we left the appartment. It was a strange silence all the way to the company. I thought about how Indie hates his guts as much as Michael hates mine. Kinda ironic, if you ask me. But that's just life I guess. I pulled out my MP3 and went to radio. 'Secrets' by One Republic was playing. I may also bring my MP3 with me where I go. Just a habit. My phone rang to the chorus of 'Drive By' by Train. It meant a text message. I looked for my phone in my purse which was given as a thank you gift for attending the fifty year annivesary on the hotel I work in. It was small and only had a notebook, a few dollars and my phone. Nothing else. I turned on the phone and looked at the text:

"Where r u?" It was from Drew.

I texted back, "o_o I'm in Canada. Where do u think I'm going?"

"Lol, sry. But seriously, where r u?"

"Not in town."

"Oh. When will u b bac?"

"In a week or 2. G2G. C Ya," and that was the end of the text conversation. Drew's a nice guy. Black hair that's often messy and innocent looking brown eyes and a wild smile. I'm not saying I like him (okay maybe a little) but he's dating Dana: a strawberry blonde girl with reddish hazel eyes. Her parents own half the hotel Drew's parents own which makes them rich.

"Who was texting you?" Intern 2 asked not looking at me.

"A friend." I answered simply.

There was really nothing dramatic about it. Just a friend. He didn't answer back. Probably focusing on the road. I looked out the window and saw stores open, people walking by with sunglasses, and people unloading boxes from trucks. Looks like an average shopping place. I took another glance at the window before playing a Superchick song and looking ahead at the road.

* * *

"Metallica is really an awesome band and I especially love their song: 'Nothing else matters'." I said after Metal introduced me to well, metal music!

"Finally! A 13 year old has a good taste in music!" He answered like it was something he always wanted to say. He was editing clips for the Mosh and apparently, there were some questions about me. After Intern 2 and I agreed, I'd be featured on next week's the Mosh. It's nice to see people who want to know more about me. He may like now but he didn't like me when I talked to him. I'm pretty sure it was something my brother had done and maybe I'm part of it too? I really don't know why he was like that but when he saw that I actually wanted to try out metal music, he started liking me.

"Don't you have a fifteen year old daughter?" I asked. I kind of expected for her to have the same taste in music as her dad. But I was dead wrong.

"I sometimes wish I don't. She loves the One Direction crap and stuff." He answered back ,rolling his eyes.

One Direction? Well, I have to admit: Zayn is kinda hot."That's a shock. One Direction: is okay, I guess. I'm mo-"

Before I could finish, I was interrupted by a girl screaming out: "Like Lady Gaga said: 'I won't stop till that boy is mine'!"

"That must be Rayna." Metal muttered to himself before working on the editing.

I walked to the main office and a teenage girl in blonde hair had her arms wrapped around Idol's neck. And the weird thing was: nobody was helping them. They were doing their work and ignoring them. I guess, it was a regular every day thing. I'd hate to see who they're fighting over with though.

"Shouldn't someone help them or something?" I asked confused. It's not everyday you see someone choking another person and nobody's doing anything.

"Nah, they do that all the time. You get used to it after a while." Hip Hop answered before finishing his work. And yes, I do mean work. Either that or he's playing Fruit Ninja PC.

"Dear God, please help us all." I muttered under my breath.

I felt bad for Idol, though. She's getting beat up by a fifteen year old teenage girl. And what's worse is she's Metal's daughter.

"Hi," Rayna said suddenly letting go of Idol and letting her fall to the ground, gasping for air, "I'm Rayna. What's your name?"

I half expected myself to stutter or not say anything at all. But before my shyness could creep over me, I answered, "Delilah. And it's nice to meet you, Rayna."

She smiled, "Thanks, you too."

"I'm new here and all but why were choking Idol?"

"Love triangle gone wrong!" Idol managed to gasp out the words.

"I see. But who's the guy your fighting over?"

"Intern 2." Rayna answered.

Intern 2? What of kind of world is this?

"Intern 2? You sure?"

"Yeah," Rayna answered then glared at me, "Wait. You don't love him, do you?"

"Yeah...as a brother. He's my brother." I answered calmly.

"Oh." Rayna replied. Then she suddenly started asking me a bunch of questions about him so fast I couldn't keep up with it. Well, at least my brother got two girls fighting over him. In a very weird way, but still.

* * *

"Well, you got two girls fighting over you and you treat it like it's nothing. Seriously like, what the hell?" I said when the day was over and Intern 2 was packing for the day.

"Watch the language." He answered ignoring my first sentence.

I rolled my eyes, "Why are you always so ignorant when it comes to love? If you love someone, it's necessary to ask them out!"

"I'm not in love with anyone, alright?"

"You are! And I know it!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! Quit denying it!" I snapped. Already one and a half days and we got into an argument.

"Fine! I do love someone!" He admitted back angrily.

"Then why won't you ask her out?"

"It's none of your business on my love life."

"If I don't help you, you'll get nobody!" I screamed. He can sometimes get me so mad whenever it comes to this.

"I don't need your help!" He snapped angrily zipping up his backpack.

"Then answer this: who the hell do you love?" I snapped back not wanting to let the conversation drop.

Silence filled the empty room. I felt my heart pound so heavily, I thought it would drop. He didn't answer for the first few moments before he finally answered, "Scene."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I hope you guys aren't mad that I was on silence. I wrote this before last week's episode and when it came I just thought to leave at it as it is. Let's hope next chapter won't take long and tell me if you like Delilah's POV and want more of it!


	7. Nightmares to Tears

Thank you guys so much for being patient! And guess what: anyone has seen this week's MyMusic News segment: Worst Around, right? And Intern 2 featured Igotlovebuglike123, right? Well, I'm Igotlovebuglike123! I got super excited and even posted my reaction to it! Still thanks for being patient!

Please welcome: livvi5000, Em J Loves you, Annabeth Everdeen, elwoodsgurl52, CalmAsWater and Username-not-taken to the family!

This chapter is dedicated to: livvi5000, Em J Loves you, Annabeth Everdeen, elwoodsgurl52, CalmAsWater, Username-not-taken and the victims of the Colorado Shooting.

Chapter song is: Are you happy now? By Megan & Liz (I may use this again.)

And yes, this is still in Delilah's POV. Glad everyone likes her POV since I'm 13 as well!

* * *

The car ride home was a silent one and I'd rather listien to a Justin Bieber duet with Daughtry song then the silence. I felt my head fill with a bunch of questions but I was too shy to ask. But how could my brother: the smart, kinda boring guy like Scene: the happy, energetic girl? I don't think I can understand how love is.

Then again, I do have a crush on a rich guy. But that's not the point! What's important is that he likes someone and that someone is Scene! I have to admit though: Scene is all fun and he's not fun. They'd be perfect together!

"Delilah?" He asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

"What?" He asked suprised.

"Nothing." I replied realizing what I just said.

"We're home." Was all he said a few minutes later.

* * *

I stared at the ceiling again before checking at the clock: 10:30 PM. The couch was soft and comfortable but I somehow couldn't sleep. I aklways can't sleep at nights sometimes. But it's usually because I'm scared. But why am I scared? I shouldn't be. I'm at home with my brother. And I know he wouldn't dare hurt me or say anything mean to me and mean it. I felt a chill reach up my body and I pulled the blanket closer to my neck. I wanted to fall asleep but I couldn't.

I silently sang every song I knew in my head. I was up to an All Time Low song when it was 11:11 PM. I silently made a wish in my head and closed my eyes. I was soon in dreamland:

* * *

"Daddy?" A little girl asked to her father, who was too busy talking at the phone to notice her daughter.

"I'll meet you there at 7. Yeah. Okay. See you soon, bye." He hung up and looked at her daughter with hatred.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked angrily.

The girl didn't speak. She suddenly wished she hadn't bothered him.

"Can't speak, huh? Because of me or for being a retard? This'll make you speak!" He slapped her kdaughter so hard she fell to the ground. She felt tears fall but didn't speak because she didn't know how to respond.

"Why can't you ever be like you're brother? Huh? You ungrateful, retarded little bitch. I'm beginning to wonder why you're mother didn't bother to try again at the abortion when she had the chance."

He held her by the hand and tossed her outside in the pouring rain. She couldn't at all say anything. She laid down at the wet floor and let the rain soak her as she closed her eyes.

"Delilah? Delilah? Are you okay?" Someone woke me up. Intern 2.

I opened my eyes and saw him with concered eyes staring at mine, "Yeah, why?"

"You were crying in your sleep."

I was? "It's nothing really."

I answered trying not to think of the dream and cry for that matter. He pulled me close land hugged me tightly as if he knew I wanted to cry. I couldn't help but cry. Cried because I was the girl. Cried because I could never be like my brother and cried because my own father could never love me. I cried more until there were no more tears left.

* * *

And end of another chapter! So I'm planning to include some questions for the Mosh on Delilah. If you guys want to ask her questions: include them in your review. They can only a few and can be anything! And sorry it's a bit lazy: I just got off a huge party and it was the best party of my life!


	8. Drama

Em J Loves You: No prob, anything for a virtual family. And thanks for calling me lovely, people have called me not ugly on the comments and it just makes my day to get those comments without asking for it! Well, I decided that since Delilah is 13: the same age as me, I should put her way of thoughts and writing like mine. Sto technically, people relate to me.

EmmyMetal: I love that feeling too! Username-not-taken: Me too, one of my faves.

Animation Universe 2005: Thanks for reviewing, even though you probably have no clue who Intern 2 is or why they're named after genres of music.

Thanks for reviewing guys! I've not been feeling myself today and I guess I really shouldn't have listened to sad music. I'm finding more of myself as a Scene kid as time passes by. Well, the music is good! Alright so here's another chapter.

Chapter song: Gotta be Somebody by Lemonde Mouth (Something like that. The second on my mind is really good for another chapter.)

do I really need to tell you who's P.O.V it is?

* * *

"Intern 2, you're late." Indie snapped at him once we arrived at the office.

"S-sorry, Indie. Tr-"

He interrupted him, "Shut up! You'll have to work late to ma-"

"It's my fault I made him late," I said suddenly. I never liked people taking the blame or standing up. Having their eyes set on me makes me nervous, "I accidentally overslept. Sorry."

Indie said nothing. He could probably tell by the way I was looking at the ground, I wasn't much for speaking up, "Fine. I'll make a exception,"

He pointed at me, "You better meet up with Metal. He needs for you to answer questions for this week's Mosh. And you too, Intern 2."

"Me? Now? I thought It was next week or something."

"It was supposed to be me but you know how I'm not into that stuff. Now go before Metal tells me I should do it."

I felt a little excitement and a little sadness. Would that mean I would have to read the questions? By myself? I pushed the thoughts away as I saw Metal.

"Let me guess: Indie didn't want to do it." Metal said fixing the cameras.

"Yep." I answered. I got lucky: I was being told the questions. "EmmyMetal asks: 'Delilah, if you could go to any concert for free, who would you see?' "Metal asked.

"I'm caught between Taylor Swift and Simple Plan at the moment. Taylor Swift would be number 1 though!" I answered. These questions were easy! For the twenty questions bit, I got question 1, 5, 7, 13, and 20. The questions were this:

Q. 1:"J-Pop?"

Me: "Hell yeah! I love their music! I would listen to it all day if I could!"

Q. 5: "You're opinion on homework?"

Me: "Seriously? I'm not my brother you know! And homework is a total waste of time!"

Q. 7: "Fave Youtuber?"

Me: "I honestly love Tobuscus and I'm also part of the Bro Army, Klitzner Family, Biches, and a lot more! I just love Youtube!"

Q. 13: "The Wanted or One Direction?"

Me: "The Wanted for the win! At least they don't sing about girls being beautiful and use freakin' models!"

Q. 20: "Nihongo wo hanasu ga dekimasuka?"

Me: *silence* "Jigoku e e!Watashi wa, Nihon no mono o aishi, sore o hanasu koto ga daisukide, karera no ongaku o kiku no ga daisukiSoshite, karera no bunka: Subarashī!"

"What?" Intern 2 asked confused after the recording was finished.

"What the hell were you saying?" Metal asked.

"They asked if I know japanese and I responded by saying: 'Hell yeah! I love Japanese stuff, love to speak it, and love to listen to their music! And their culture: amazing!' That's it."

"But how on Earth did you know all that Japanese stuff?" Metal asked, a bit interested on how I learned my second language.

"Easy: I watch a lot of Anime, listen to their music and self-taught myself basic Japanese with a bit of advanced Japanese." I said with a shrug. It had taken three years but it was worth it especially because of the reading I had to face. The words were just confusing and the letters seemed jumbled up like alphabet soup. If you don't know if I'm lazy or not with reading, you'll find out later on.

"That's impressive."

* * *

Now, I know you'll be asking: did you meet rotfl;brbttyl:)? Well, unfortunately: yes.

"Hey, girl. How about you teach me to..." I'm sorry but I really don't wanna repeat what that boy said. Let's just a kid like him shouldn't know words like that

I blushed a bright red and Intern 2 had the 'Just ignore the kid' Face. My thoughts exactly.

I smiled politely and said in a voice made of sugar, "listen, I'm pretty sure I'm not your kind of girl," My voice suddenly sounded turned mean, "So you shut the fuck up or that will be the last words you ever say to a girl again!"

"Oh! You got powned!" Another boy taller than me said but fell silent when I glared at him.

"Bye-bye!" I put a small smile and waved a small goodbye before leaving to the other room.

"Dang, you just got owned by a girl!" I heard one of them say. I felt guilty for saying stuff like that but it was his fault for starting it. And trust me: I'd rather get trapped to a room with a sound track playing that annoying 'Hot Problems' song then deal with him again.

* * *

I was watching some creepy pasta on my phone when the day finally came to an end. People say it's sort of like to scare you but I think of it more as fanfiction on a scarier tone.

Anyway, Intern 2 got shot in the leg by Hip Hop and was driven to the hospital. He told me not to worry about anything and that he was going to be fine. Well Hip Hop did seem kinda nice to him so I'm sure he'll be fine. But I still couldn't help but worry a bit. What if somebody drove into him? What if the bullet was full of poison? Why did I decide to watch some creepy pasta?

Scene agreed to drive me home. Strange, how that girl sees the sunshine even in the rain. Scene was singing along to some song I never even heard of: but I gotta tell you, she's a really great singer. Better than Idol and better than me! I tried making a list of things Intern 2 likes in her. I gotta find her good side although it really is easy. I have: pretty, a good singer, and always so happy. But I do like her highlights, and sense of style. I should trying wearing black outside of the stage more often.

"So..how has your day gone by?" I asked trying to pick up a conversation.

"Bad." Was all she said.

"Why?" I asked a bit shocked by her response.

She stopped the car because of the red light and folded her arms in frustration, "Because, Indie doesn't even notice me no matter how hard I try!"

Wow, those were the exact words I feel about Drew. And she likes Indie while my brother likes her? My Music is really dramatic, "Trust me, Scene: Indie doesn't know he's missing out on you. You're still young, girl! I mean, Intern 2 does like y-" Shit. I just blew his secret out while trying to make a motivational speech. Last time I'll ever do it.

The traffic light turned green and she drove on. I swear I could see her smile a bit but it was a bit hard to tell by the darkness.

"I won't tell him!" Scene said happily when we reached the apartment. It was like she was reading my mind.

"Thank you," I said and opened the car door, "Thanks for driving me home, Scene. I owe you."

"You don't have to owe me anything. You already did!"

"I did?"

She nodded, "Now you better get inside. I gotta go home."

"Thanks again!" I slammed the door and waved until she drove on.

kI still tried to think on what she meant I already owed her. I made up the apartment number and put the key in the handle. He gave me it before he left. I heard footsteps and they seemed familiar. They sounded like sneakers and were tough on the ground. I can already tell it was by a man.

"Hello?" I asked and looked around.

I saw a man with a black jacket and jeans. Worn out sneakers, green eyes and black hair staring coldly at me. I let out a small squeal and tried to open the door. I couldn't. I turned back and the man was gone. Must be my imagination. I turned the key and I was inside. I was probably tired, that's all.

* * *

I really do love Japanese but don't know how to speak it. Bet you didn't think there was this much drama! It's just to make up for being everyone being patient on the last chapter. And I just wrote until I felt satisfied. And yes, I will keep trying to keep the story up to date every time a new episode comes out.


	9. Secrets revealed

**1DCimFam** **8:** I'll try if I can.

**RulersAreRoyal:** wow really? So ironic and what chapter?

**XxUnwrittenxX:** It's alright. And you're pretty damn awesokme too!

**elwoodsgurl52:** Thanks! 3

**Animation** **Universe 2005:** Thanks!

Hey Wolves! I'm not sure whether it should be Wolves or Night Owls for my readers. And guess what? I just passed a full year here! I have to say: it was really fun and I love you guys so much! *group hug* And let's continue on: shall we?

Welcome 1DCimFam 8 and elwoodsgurl52 to the family! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!

Chapter song: I won't apologize by Selena Gomez

Still her P.O.V.

* * *

The weekend went by pretty quick. My Music was closed during the weekends and was a week day sort of company. Intern 2 wouldn't explain to me why he got shot but I know it had something to do with Hip Hop. And Hip Hop had something to do with Satan, I think.

"...OMG! That is the cutest outfit ever!" Dana said on the phone. She called me at 6 in the morning and it was now 7. It was Monday, anyway.

"What is? You know phones can't read your mind!" I answered.

"Nevermind. So how's vacate?" She asked. She was those sterotypical teenagers: like Rayna and Idol.

"Good. So how have you been doing?"

"Awesome. Well I gtg. See ya!"

I was about to click end when I heard her say, "What a brat." "What?" I asked. I realized that Dana must've thought I clicked end. She must not be realizing I was still on.

"What's a vacation to her is also one to us!" I heard a boy voice say: Drew.

"No. They're not talking about me." I said to myself. I put my headphones on so I could listien better.

"Oh! Look at me! I'm Delilah: I'm so stupid and dyslexic and probably anorexic and shit. I think I can do anything I want because I'm helpless!" Dana said in a tone trying to impersonate me.

Drew laughed, "So do you hope her brother will take her in?"

"Probably not. He might realize that she isn't even worth it and will send her to a foster home or send her back here."

"Kids! Rehersal! Now!" Another voice said. Michael. At least he was the same even after I left.

"Alright. Just let me check my messages."

I quickly pressed end. And stared blankly at the phone. I felt so betrayed and pissed off. How could they think of me that way? So what If I'm Dyslexic: it doesn't stop me from singing. And I may be skinny but that doesn't mean I have Anorexia! Out of anger I threw the phone against the wall but it didn't break. I wish it did.

"Delilah?" Intern 2 asked me. His face was blank as if he was trying his best not to get so mad.

"How much did you hear?" I simply said.

"Alot."

It was only until then did I realize: I never plugged it in. I guess I am stupid.

"Delilah?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I would never do a thing like that, right?"

"I know. I-I just can't believe they would be so mean. They were so nice when I first came here and just like that: they became strangers."

"I'm sorry they had to do such a thing."

"It's alright. Let's just forget this whole thing happened, please?"

"Okay."

I picked up the phone I threw. It was still working. Almost like it's mocking me.

* * *

"Hi, sweetheart! Do you by any chance know where Metal is?" A woman with a smile said. She had blonde hair and was beside Rayna, holding a cake.

Nobody ever called me sweetheart except for mom and dad: which really is another word for, 'Don't make a scene' ,"Um, I think he's over there working on a video," I pointed a room, "Why?"

"Well I'm Tina, Metal's wife, and I wanted to drop by and say hello!"

"You are?" She nodded before waving bye and leaving. She was actually kind of nice. I kind of expected Metal to have someone like him as a wife.

My phone suddenly rang to 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran. Did I mention I got a app where it changes ringtones every phone call? Pretty cool. The number was familar and I pressed call, "Hello?"

"Hello."

I suddenly froze. No! How could he have my number?! I told my brother I had a important call so I went outside the office. I waited a few seconds before answering back, "H-how did you know my number?"

"I'm your father! I should know," He snapped. I heard him take a pause to drink, "Now: where the hell are you? You had me worried about you!"

"Yeah, right. And by worrying you mean celebrating, right?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone!"

"Whatever. And I'll see you um...next month, I hope!" I clicked end. I took a deep breath. No. It can't be him. But as long as he doesn't know the word GPS, I should be fine. I opened the door and pretended like nothing happened.

* * *

A full day had passed and I never heard from him. I was worrying for nothing! I ignored Dana and Drew's calls. Let them make a fiesta on my departure for all I care.

I was helping organzing papers when I heard the door open. Must be Metal, Tina, Rayna or one of the members from Rotfl;Brbttyl:). I ignored the sound of the usual footsteps and continued listiening to my MP3. I was listiening to 'Savin' me' by Nickelback.

It was only until then did I realize who that person was. It wasn't Metal, Rayna, Tina, or one of the members from that dance crew. It must be Techno or Dupstep then.

But I was wrong. Before I knew it: I felt cold metal touch my head and huge strong arms around me. No! It can't possibly happen! I looked up and saw everyone dead silent not wanting to make a move. Intern 2 was with a look of fear in his eyes. I never saw him like that. Only if...

"Dad." I whispered.

"You shouldn't have hung up on me like that." He answered pulling me away from the desk so he could hold me tighter.

"Shit." Were the only words I managed to say.

* * *

Cliffhanger! So I had a dream about Intern 2 and Scene making out: wildly. Like pushing against the wall type of kissing. And I think it involved babies at the end because something from 'The secret life of an american teenager' came up. I never watched the show: only the trailer on TV. I wonder if I should make a fanfic on it or not.


	10. Perfect

**XxUnwrittenxX:** thank you! And I've never really actually thought of putting their dad as somebody in the show or something: just a random person!

**kXxxImNotkayxxX:** Thanks! And I can't say no or yes...

**DaCupCakePhiles:** Thank you for reviewing! And I kinda made it up and didn't know about it either until I googled it. It's called: "Ringer Rotater Lite" and you can find it on Google Play. Totally free! And you do too? I had one dream where- it's complicated but let's just say I went through so much drama and stuff and it made me realize that I just wanted a hug and be comforted by someone who cares and understands! (It was Intern 2 who comforted me)

Hey guys! So since a year has passed, I decided to make a goal. My highest amount of reviews on a story was 151. Let's try to beat it! Tell you're friends about it or something! Anyway let's continue!

Please welcome: DaCupCakePhiles to the family! The chapter's dedicated to you. :)

Chapter song: Perfect by Simple Plan

Still her P.O.V and it might be back to third person at the next chapter.

* * *

"Who are you? And what are you gonna do to her?" Metal asked, being the only person who was able to speak.

"My dad." Was all I was I could say. The gun was still at my head and it was totally scary. Amazing how one little gun can hold your life.

"Say what?! What? What? What?!" He managed to yell out.

"Yo, you let her go or somebody will have to clean up the mess afterwards. And it ain't gonna be her!" Hip Hop managed to yell aiming his gun at him.

"Don't shoot! Please!" I managed to yell out trying to break free.

"It's your fault for leaving me like that, Delilah. You know you shouldn't have done that." Dad said in a bittersweet voice.

"It's your fault! You drink at your damn bar all day and come home drunk! I'm not your little sex toy, okay? So you can't push me around and tell me what the hell who I can or can't see or push me around and use me the next! It's your fault for kicking me to the streets and leaving me nothing to eat! Your fault for scaring me into thinking this world is a hell! Your fault for teaching me that I'm worthless and a piece of shit! You're fault for beating me up and leaving me to bleed! And IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT FOR MOM BEING DEAD! I HATE YOU! I REALLY DO AND I HOPE YOU DO GET SHOT AND KILLED ON ONE OF YOUR DRINKING DAYS!" I screamed feeling tears stream down. Everything I kept inside of me was finally let out and for a second he looked kind of suprised but then he loaded the gun and I was suddenly the scarred girl again.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said pulling the gun closer to my head.

"I'm not gonna die on your fucking arms today, bitch!" I yelled struggling to get out. He held me so tight but I managed to pull the gun out of his hands and into the floor. He slapped me hard to the ground as he reached for the gun. I could feel blood in my mouth but I was used to the taste.

Could I blame anybody for not bothering to keep the gun out of his way? No. Anybody could see the hatred and how cold is and be afraid of him. I could never blame them. Hip Hop did try his best and that was enough for me. Maybe it's better if my world ended right now, so that way I can no longer suffer. Maybe it's meant to be this way. He placed the gun on my head and pulled me up harshly. I suddenly felt too tired to stand up but there's nothing I could do about it.

"I-I'm sorry, dad," I suddenly found myself saying.

"About what?" He snapped. I took a deep breath, "About not being what you expected me to be. I'm sorry I ever caused trouble. I'm sorry you have to beat me up. I'm sorry I'm not perfect. I'm sorry mom didn't bother to give me up. I'm sorry...I ever existed. I'm sorry I wasted your time, money and breath. I should never have existed. And you can shoot me now if you like. It would be better for the both of us." I said slowly. That sad part was: I really did mean it. Something just snapped into me and made me want him to shoot me.

"No!" Intern 2 managed to say. He knew they wouldn't make much of a difference but better then nothing.

Dad looked at me for a few seconds. They were full of hate, anger, and a bit of happiness. Like he almost wanted me to hear those words. I still hate him. He was about to pull the gun away and put it in his pocket then something happened. It became all too quick for me.

He shot me in the chest, pushed me down, and left. I think Hip Hop shot him twice in the arm or leg. He shot him somewhere that's for sure. But I couldn't worry about him at the moment, especially when your struggling to breathe and it feels like someone dropped a ton of bricks at your chest each time you breathe. I could hear Intern 2's voice screaming about a ambulance but it felt so distant. He was probably telling me to try to wake up but everything grew blurry and my eyes felt weaker then ever.

"Delilah, please don't!" I heard him say to me, voice choking.

Those were probably one of the few words I could hear. My eyes suddenly closed and I felt still. Those were the last few scenes I could remember before blackness swept over.

* * *

Well, I left you all at a good cliffhanger! And I have also been working on another My Music fic called TrAsH. It's a collection of one-shots under a thousand words. Requests/reaction to videos are accepted so you can add the request here or there!


	11. Midnight

**Dubsteps Girl:** Thanks!

**DaCupCakePhiles:** *hands tissue*

**Sasaphrinacream:** Oh, hell yea! Sorry: force of habit.

**RulersAreRoyal:** Let's keep our fingers crossed.

**XxUnwrittenxX:** thanks! *hands tissue* well here is the chapter!

**Animation Universe 2005:** thank you!

* * *

I was originally gonna make this chapter about a small announcement about a poll saying whether Delilah should live or die but from the reviews: I can tell what the answers will be. And for a little humor: please read the last chapter again and play "I can't decide" by the Sisscor Sisters or listien to it. I'll be waiting.

Chapter song: Untitled by Simple Plan.

Not her P.O.V. anymore. Back to third person or whatever it's called. Probably temporarily.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir but we can't operate on her unless we have her guardian's permission." The doctor said. 29 years old, blonde hair and blue eyes which matched his shirt and doctor's coat. He was looking at the clipboard which was blank. He wrote randomly on it like he was busy. He really didn't want to look at his eyes.

"Are you freaking kidding me? So is this what you do with every patient? Let them die just because they won't be able to have the permission of someone abusing them to have an operation? Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Intern 2 snapped. He was already getting pissed off at those doctors. And probably the fact it was 12 A.M.

The doctor look at him with an apology look. He felt sorry for the man but couldn't do anything about it, "I'm really sorry but there's nothing we can do unless we get that permission."

"Are you talking about Delilah?" A nurse asked looking at the doctor. She had black hair and brown eyes and looked just as tired as him.

"Yes but we-"

"You can't leave my daughter to die like that!" She said in a worried tone.

"Daughter? Sylvia, your only 30." The doctor said flatly.

"Oh? Says the man who has a 2 year old son!"

"But how come he sai-"

She put a hand to stop him, "Brandon, I divorced with my husband. We take turns each week of taking custody of her. I'll have you know: I wouldn't have let her in that home if I knew he started drinking. It's all my fault," She let tears fall, "Just please. Please operate on her. I'm technically her legal guardian so please do so."

Brandon looked at her wet eyes, "Alright. But if I find out she's not really your daughter and he's not really your son," He pointed at Intern 2 who was shocked but tried to keep calm, "I'll- Just ... don't do it, again." He told Sylvia to sign some papers and she did and he left soon after.

"H-how did you do that?" Intern 2 asked speechless.

"I went to drama class in high school." She answered. She was totally glad she did it.

"I mean: why did you do it?"

She sighed, "I dunno. I just don't want her to die like my sister did. She got shot in a shooting rampage and it was terrible. I just really don't want you to go through the trouble I went through," She smiled at him before she walked away, "I better get going."

"Wait."

She stopped and turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks. I'm just really thankful that you risked your job for Delilah."

She shrugged, "No problem. I'm trying out acting while I'm here. If I get fired: I'll focus on my acting career."

He looked around at the waiting room chairs. There were a couple of people on the chairs: some awake and some asleep. There was even a toddler asleep on her father's arms who was wide awake. He saw Scene awake and noticied that the rest of the staffers had gone home or didn't show up due to the long distance from home.

"Shouldn't you be at home by now?" He asked sitting down next to her.

"I know. But I wanted to wait for you." She answered in a quiet tone not wanting to wake the other people up.

"But I'll be staying here all night."

"Then it's fine with me." She answered like she didn't care.

"You really are a great friend."

She smiled, "Thanks."

They chatted for a little bit but by 1 A.M they were asleep with Scene in Intern 2's arms.

* * *

I know most of you want to know whether she lives or not but I decided to just focus one chapter on another person. I really am not sure how hospital stuff goes but I'm pretty sure if the person is younger then 18, they have to get their legal guardian's permission. Anybody else knows that ILoveCupcakes101 tweeted the MyMusic community link to the Fine Bros and they said they checked it out? Wicked awesome! Imagine if they feature these stories on Youtube!


	12. Darkness

**Dubsteps Girl:** Thanks!

**DaCupCakePhiles:** you can go to my profile and click on community. I'll message you the link if it won't work then. :)

**Annabeth Everdeen:** Hmm. Still ain't sure about that. But it will be pretty goodly! (YGS?) Or should I say: (YRS) Your Reviews Suck?

**Peace Love Owls:** Aww thank you. :) Made my day.

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Heck, forget about polls! I already got the reviews right here!

**Rachrandomness:** It's alright. Wait, school in August? You must live in the UK, right?

Sorry guys for not posting fast enough: I had alittle of writer's block on which part should be put in the chapter. I decided: sort of and let's hope I'm doing it right.

Please welcome: Peace Love Owls to the family! Welcome and hope you enjoy the chapter I dedicated to you!

Chapter song: Mean by Taylor Swift (Originally Hello by Evanscence but if you listened to the song, you'll know why I didn't pick it)

Delilah's P.O.V. Yes, her Pov!

* * *

Darkness. It was the first word I thought in my head. I thought of it in how Tobuscus would say it. It made me smile for a few seconds before I could slap into reality. I couldn't feel the ground, couldn't see where I'm at, and it felt cold. Was this how hell was supposed to feel like?

Suddenly a huge fire of red jumped in front of me and I saw Satan. Mostly because the pitchfork he was holding was a torch.

"Satan?!" I screeched. Oh no! I don't want to go with him! Even is he is hot!

"Yep and you must be..." He let the last word drift off.

"Delilah." I answered.

He grabbed a clip board out of nowhere and muttered my name over and over. He looked up at me, "Nope! You're not going to hell!"

"Oh thank god," I answered then paused, "But wait-does that mean: I'm dead?"

"I dunno. I just come here and take the bad people in before they get a chance to live." He answered before leaving in a cloud of fire and the darkness suddenly attacked me.

Suddenly I saw light. Oh shit no. Please don't make me dead. Wait, what had happened to make me here? I tried to remember what happened. All I could remember was a shot noise and yelling. I guess I must still be foggy after whatever had happened.

"Hi! What's your name?" A heard a voice say. I turned around and saw a angel. She must be the light but was a bit familar. With her black hair and green eyes: where have I seen her before?

I fell suddenly silent. It wasn't the shyness at all: there was something about her that reminds of someone,"Um...Delilah." I answered.

"And what brings you here?"

"I don't know. I can't remember." I answered feeling really shy.

"Come with me." She answered with a sweet smile.

"But I don't wanna die." I said feeling unsure.

"You won't. Besides, it's a bit too late to die. Come with me." She repeated again.

"Alright." I said and I followed her. What have I got to lose? I was suddenly in a room. The room had lights but what was empty. What was going on?

"Do you see anything here?" She asked. I looked around. Still empty.

"No and I don't understand wh-" I saw it. I walked toward it and it was the guitar I was giving for Christmas when I was ten by mom.

"Do you know what is?" She asked.

"A guitar. Mom gave it to me for Christmas when I was 10. I thought I would never see it again!" I replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I-I had to sell it because times were growing tough when I moved with dad." I said silently. "I see. Come with me." She said after a while. She must've felt bad for me.

I was lead to another room. But this time it was familar. It was outside and there stood a stage with seats and everything. I saw a girl and a boy sing together with a man listening to it. It was Dana, Drew and Michael.

"Whoa, I found you once but I lost you twice." Dana and Drew finished together.

"Meh, you could do better. But that will be enough for the day." Michael said before walking away.

"Delilah not picking up?" Drew asked when Dana was looking through her phone.

"Nope. What is up with that girl? She hasn't picked up in days! Seriously, like she has a life!" Dana scoffed.

"Oh yeah? We'll see who has a life!" I yelled.

"They can't see or hear you." The angel replied.

"Dang it." I said.

"Who cares? The less she picks up: the more vacation time for us!" Drew said carelessly.

"Yeah. So what if her brother doesn't want or her something that has to do with being sent here?" Dana asked.

"Well, let's quit being nice. I'm tired of that. Let's just be ourselves for now on." Drew answered taking a sip of water.

"I agree," Dana answered coming close to him and then kissed him.

"Should we go to another room?" The angel asked.

"Yeah. Somewhere that has nothing to do with them." I said bitterly. I'll show them someday. Like Taylor Swift sang: 'Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hurt me and all you're ever gonna be is mean.'

This time I was lead to another room. There were chairs in neat order and the walls were painted white. Some of the chairs were filled with strangers while others were empty. I saw my brother sitting at one of the chairs and Scene with two coffee cups in her hands. She handed one to him.

"So your sure you don't mind staying here?" He asked. I had a feeling he said this for the billionth time.

"No I don't mind! It sure does beat working for Rotfl:Brbttyl:)!" She replied back taking a sip of her coffee. It was true though: I've seen them treat Scene like a piece of crap. And she really did work hard for them.

"You okay?" Scene asked.

"Yeah. I'm just suprised this whole thing happened." He replied. I noticed that his eyes looked tired and he looked...different.

"Me too. But I'm sure she'll be fine." Scene said reassuringly as she put a hand on his shoulder. Why is something telling me that they both want to be more then friends?

"Yeah, but everything...is just so quick. One moment: everything's fine and the next: she got shot."

"We have to hope for the best."

'...She got shot' were the words that stuck to me. I flash of memories came through my mind. The gun at my head. The fears. Getting slapped. And getting shot. The memories were so quick that I bumped against the wall and slid against the wall.

" 'She got shot' ," I repeated his words, "I got shot."

The angel sat next to me and put her hand over my shoulder to pull me close. I couldn't help but cry. This was just too hard.

"It's alright. It's okay to cry." She said soothingly. I suddenly knew who she was,"Mom?"

"I've always loved you." Were the only words she said hugging me tightly. I never wanted to let go.

"Please..." Was the only word I managed to say. She knew what I meant.

"I'm sorry, Delilah. But I'm done with my journey."

"Then why did you have to leave us?"

"I've always loved you two. Just remember that, sweetheart. Remember that I've always loved you two." Was all she said.

Suddenly I was back to darkness and mom left. I couldn't help but ask, "Mom?"

No answer. I repeated it a couple more times until I realized it was useless. I sat down and could feel the ground for the first time. Suddenly tired, I layed down and closed my eyes. Maybe I'll not wake up in this darkness.

* * *

If you remember the first chapter, you'll know where the guitar made it's first appearance. Since some of you guys love the couple: Scentern 2, I decided to make a fanfic on it. It's on my profile! And review and let's hope I'll make the next chapter soon.


	13. A different side

**RulersAreRoyal:** Yeah, I kind of decide to add Satan to add alittle happiness since everybody love Devilbuscus!

**Animation Universe 2005:** Thanks!

**DaCupCakePhiles:** My computer won't let me sign in so I've been uploading my chapters through phone and the chapters are written in the phone. I guess I should've included that part, though. And it isn't a dream, it really was happening, I don't know: people are mean to people for no reason. And they're in the hospital's waiting room, yes from the looks of it and I'm suprised how I answered all your questions. Peace Love Owls: No problem.

**Guest:** thanks!

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Yeah, although I do love Evanescence! And Satan is hothothot! And yep! And I still love that couple!

Hey guys! So here's another chapter and welcome Guest to the family! Guest is anonymous so I'm not sure if the reviewer got introduced already but what the heck? The chapter's dedicated to you.

Chapter song: Because of you by Kelly Clarkson

Not her POV. You'll understand why. And I may use words that haven't been used before. I read a book made in 1910.

* * *

Two days had passed and Delilah still hasn't made the full recovery the doctors expected her to be at. She was getting them far beyond the date they planned to release her. What was a hope to release her next week, turned out to be impossible. The doctors expected her to be fine in a week and they had learned that not every patient will be as predictable as they thought they would be.

Delilah would constantly wake up on and off. And when she was awake: She'd be in a state of delirium. Asking for her mom and brother. It was obivious she wasn't gonna be mentally fine in the next few days. And there was really nothing they could do: Just hope it will pass by. It was a bit normal for a person to be asking for a dead relative in a condition like her's.

"Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?! Please tell me you're making this up and what does it even mean?" Intern 2 asked. The doctors had done diagonsis, asked questions to both Delilah and Intern 2 and knew it was the result.

"It's a type of an anxiety disorder people get after seeing or experiencing a traumatic event. And there are three categories of the disorder: Reliving, Avoidence, and Arousal." The doctor said checking over the clipboard, making sure he got it right.

"But what type of category is she in?"

"She's in the Reliving category. And if something happens between the week, we may have to keep her in alittle longer." The doctor said. Before Intern 2 could ask what Reliving means, an intercom called for the doctor and the doctor left.

* * *

"You have got to get back to work. Even if it is for an hour or so." Scene said. She returned to work the day before and trying to convince him to get back to work was harder then it looked.

"But I can't. I told you what they said." He replied back.

"But that doesn't mean you have to stay here forever! They'll call you if anything happens and I'm sure Indie will let you go during the middle of the day!" Scene urged.

"You're not gonna leave me alone about this, are you?"

"Nope! Now come on! I'm gonna drag you there if it means I'll have to and I will steal the pitchfork from Satan!" Scene said holding his hand then leading him out of the waiting room and hospital.

* * *

Everyone at the staff looked as Intern 2 got into his work space and began working. They were about to ask each other why he was there when Scene came along, holding a pitchfork. Satan walked up to Scene and she gave it to him and he left. Now they understood.

Nobody wanted to be too hard on him, especially after what happened so they kept a respectful distance away from him and barely spoke to him.

"We're gonna need you for the Mosh. We need viewers to know you're still alive." Indie said a few minutes after Intern 2 arrived.

"They included that part in, didn't they?" Intern 2 simply said.

"Sadly, yes. They wanted to not leave anything out including that. But the viewers at least have some sympathy."

After the mosh, he went online and looked up 'Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder- Reliving' and he found out that she'll have nightmares, relive it and have sudden visions on it for a while. The more he read, the more he began to worry. He felt like running out the door but decided to just survive one day. He could at least do it for Scene. He'll work a couple of hours a day and that would be the plan.

* * *

The day finally ended after what seemed like years. Intern 2 decided to drive to the hospital and just make sure everything's okay before heading home. He was already getting tired of sleeping in the hospital and he barely even got sleep there.

"Delilah's brother?" A nurse asked. She had a voice that was full of hope that he was her brother.

"Yes, why? Did something happen?" He asked. He felt a little worried but made himself relax since he didn't even hear the news yet.

"You'll have to come with me." She said as if she didn't want to tell the news.

He entered her room and saw Delilah sitting on the front of the bed, head down and hair covering her face. The doctor was putting bandages on her hands.

"What happened?" He asked. Now was the time for him to worry. It was only until then did he see shards of glass on the floor close to the bathroom.

"She broke the mirror with her bare hands." The doctor said with a sigh.

"No shit, Sherlock." Delilah said in a voice so cold that startled Intern 2.

* * *

Drama over here! So I was thinking of the music video of "Everybody's fool" by Evanescene during this chapter so some of the parts of the music video may be written to here. Love it! I did research on Post-Traumtic Stress Disorder just so you guys know. (See, mom? I can do research on non-school related stuff!) The whole breaking mirror thing wasn't at all supposed to happen when your in the Reliving category but I decided to add in to prove she was placed in the wrong category. Well review and I'll try to update soon! And would anybody believe me that I write my chapters in one day? Because I do!


	14. Mirrors

**Annabeth Everdeen:** I know right? I think we got the Colorado Shooting thing as an example. And I found a ad on youtube with James Holmes on it! How disrepectful are these ads getting?

**Dubsteps Girl:** thank you!

**DaCpCakePhiles:** True, I guess you'll find out later on why they hate her. And I can tell that you must be one of those people who are easy to rely on and when you see someone hurt your friends...shit happens. Yeah, what a councidence! You were too?

**Animation Universe 2005:** Kk, sure!

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Yeah, they're really awesome! And Happy Birthday!

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to XxUnwrittenxX because it's her birthday! Wish her a happy birthday here or in her stories! After all, she is family here and so are all of you!

Chapter song: Everybody's Fool by Evanscence

* * *

"Can I have a moment with her? Alone?" Intern 2 asked the doctor, who finished bandaging her hands. It was already stained red and it would help to lessen the bleeding.

"Sure." The doctor answered. Surely she won't do any self harm when he's around. He left and the nurses followed behind him.

"Poor girl. I've never seen a girl act like that in my career." A nurse whispered to another nurse while leaving.

A deathly silence filled the room and Delilah hadn't even looked up. She was still in the same position he found her. Almost as if she didn't want to move at all.

"W-why did you do it?" Intern 2 managed to say. It was really a shock to him. It's not every day you see your sister deciding to break a mirror.

"Why should you know?! You wouldn't even care!" Delilah said still not looking up. Her voice was bitter and it wasn't the voice he knew.

"Of course I care. You know I love you." He said sitting down next to her and touching her shoulder.

"Liar!" She snapped and shook off his hand.

"Answer this: Why'd you break the mirror? You obivously did it for a reason." Intern 2 said calmly. He knew that once he yells at her: there would be no turning. She was unstable and mentally broken just by the looks of it.

Delilah finally looked up. Her green eyes were cold and she looked hard and broken. Something he never saw in her life, "Because I hate myself, okay? Just leave and say nothing."

"But why do you?" Delilah sighed, "I thought I saw Dad."

Oh gosh, "What do you mean?"

"It must've been my mind. I looked in the mirror and saw him. He was yelling at me and I broke the mirror because I didn't want to see myself and him."

"But what did he call you?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to say that type of language. So I'll say it in japanese: ' ni ikiru koto wa nani mo . . wa kachinonai, meinudakara shinu.' "Her cold voice was back but anybody could see a look of hurt. Even if it was her mind playing tricks.

"Just tell me what it means."

"Slut. Nothing to live for. Ass hole. Fagot. Ugly. Stupid. Die because you're worthless, bitch."

"But you're none of those things."

"Yes I am! I'm going insane and even the doctors think so too! I got shot because I wasn't loved and I wish they let me die when I broke the mirror! Everything felt fine when I was lying on the ground! I wish I just died!" She screamed before starting to sob. She repeated the words, 'Let me die' a couple of times before sobbing even more.

"I won't let you die even if you want to." He said hugging her tightly not wanting to let her go.

"Just let me! I want to go with mom!"

"I do too but not right now. Someday but not now."

Delilah said nothing but continuing to cry. Crying because her hands hurt. Crying because she knew was going insane. Crying because she just wanted to die. And crying because her chest hurt every time she tries to breathe.

The doctors did come back minutes later and told him to go home and get some rest. He'll need it.

* * *

"...And she said she wanted to die. And that's the end of the story." Intern 2 said the next day to the staff.

Scene asked if Delilah was okay during the conference and he explained the story. Everybody felt shocked by what had happened.

"Say what?! What? What? What?!" Metal screamed.

"Those are supposed to happen to girls in reality shows! Not in reality!" Idol said.

"And what's worse is that they say she'll need therapy! Therapy isn't going to solve anything at all!" Intern 2 said with a sigh.

"Well, a few days had gone by. Maybe this is only temporary. After all: you guys know what happened. She'll just need some time to take things in." Scene said hopefully trying to pick up the mood. Somebody had to be the sunshine of the conference room.

"You're right. And I will probably may have to get off work for a few days." Intern 2 said to Indie, hoping he'll let him.

"No. You won't. Because you will work at least a few hours a day even if it means I have to steal Satan's pitchfork! Again! Although he did say that I can take it anytime at times like these!" Scene said before Indie got a chance to speak.

"I thought we were friends!"

"We are. And as a good friend, you have to get outside and take your mind off of things for a few hours. I know it will be hard but who says you will be alone?"

"Thanks," His cell phone rang. It was a private number, "Hello?"

"If you're gonna be answering it here. Turn it on speaker." Indie said.

He did. Must not be that important, "Delilah's brother, right?"

"Yeah," He sighed "What did she do?"

"She did nothing. She's asleep: I'm talking about your father."

"What about him?" He asked feeling nervous.

"We caught him in the hospital. He was shot in the leg and arm and said he was molested. Apparently, some of the blood from Delilah got into his shirt and when we asked if he had a daughter, he said yes."

"Well that's good news. But why do you sound like this is bad news?"

"Because. That means that he's due in court next week or when ever Delilah's okay."

"I still don't understand what's so bad about it. He'll go to jail for probably life. That will do him good."

The lady sighed, "It means that when he goes to jail: the judge will hold another court order on who gets Delilah: the foster people or you."

"But it's her life!"

"She's younger then 18. I'll call you later when I have more information." She said hanging up.

Intern 2 felt like throwing the phone against the wall. He only muttered, "This isn't going to be good."

* * *

Well, another cliffhanger to keep you guys guessing! And poor Delilah. Review and I'll try to update soon. And I almost forgot: my ten year old sister will share this account with me. So that means she's gonna publishing stories on my account. Trust me: you won't get confused on who's writting what story. She'll be writing a Ice Age Fanfic I think. And I think this is good practice to expand her writing style. Like it did to me.


	15. Court

**RulersAreRoyal:** CAUSE WRITING IN CAPS IS FUN! And thanks!

**Annabeth Everdeen**: It will be, and is that a Star Wars character or something?

**DaCupCakePhiles:** Yeah. And I'm a horrible rhymer so don't ask me!

**XxUnwrittenxX:** No problem. :)

**Animation Universe 2005:** Thank you!

Hey guys! So here's another chapter!

Chapter song: Save You by Simple Plan (Thought it would fit)

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Delilah made more of a recovery then the doctors and everybody expected her to be at. She seemed more relaxed after last week and the doctors were ready to release her. She didn't cause any trouble but even though she was still suffering the Reliving category, it was enough to let her free. Of course, she was given directions to try to stay out of water when it came to her hands and to not run for the next few weeks.

But the day she was released, was the day the court date came. When they see their father for the last time.

"Delilah, you ready?" Asked Intern 2.

"They're gonna take me away from you, aren't they?" Was she said in a look of sadness.

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard."

"Look, I'll do everything I can to make sure you stay with me. Just don't worry about it."

"Okay." Was all she said.

The staff had to appear in court because they were 'witnesses' and were needed.

"All rise in court. Judge Tracey will take over this court room." The officer said.

Tracey? Wasn't she the same judge with mom and dad's divorce? Delilah thought to herself. She sat up like all did but found that sitting down was painful. It was hard to move around when you got shot in the chest.

She sat next to Intern 2 who was next to Scene. They were the main witnesses who got involved. The staffers were in the rows behind them followed by other people.

A man entered the court room with handcuffs behind his back and was told to sit in another table away from Delilah, Scene and Intern 2.

"Okay and why are they here in court?"

"Abuse, neglect, rape and murder of a 13 year old girl." The same officer who spoke earlier answered

"Hey! I wasn't raped at all! Okay, he may have gotten too drunk sometimes but still! And I'm still alive here!" Delilah said before the officer could continue.

"Wrong girl. Sorry, happens sometimes. Okay, I got it. Delilah, right?" The officer said.

"Yeah."

"Okay then: abuse, neglect and near murder of a 13 year old girl."

"And who is the culprit?" Judge Tracey asked.

"Her father."

A group of gasps and mutters reached the room. It was obviously the people behind the staffers.

"Okay." The judge called for Intern 2 and he sat next to the judge.

"How long has it been since the divorce?" Tracey asked.

"Three years." He responded.

"And you were told by court orders to never speak to Delilah for 3 years. Am I correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Why?"

"They thought we couldn't stand each other and we would probably blame each other for the divorce."

"Is you're mother present?"

"No, Ma'am. She died in a car crash two years ago." His voice sounded like he wanted to cry but he remained still.

"How?"

"She lost control of the wheel. She was killed instantly."

"Alright. But did you know anything about Delilah during those three years?"

"No, Ma'am. We lost all contact."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me what you can. You may be seated."

Next was Scene and she was simply asked her side of the story. Afterwards, it was each of the staffers turn and they were asked a few questions before being seated.

"Delilah. Please come to the stand or you may stay where you are."

Delilah decided to come to the stand. She was going to have to fight the pain. The officer helped her to the stand's chair and adjusted the microphone for her.

"Describe a typical day at your father's house." The judge said.

"I have to wake early in the morning to make breakfast for him. I have to do it without sound or he'll beat me if I make a noise. After I make the breakfast, I usually try to go back to sleep and get a few more hours sleep. I'll wake up and make breakfast for myself. I'd relax doing some chores and cleaning the house to keep my mind occupied. Other times I'd listen to music to get away from the troubles. Around 2 PM I'd go to work. My job is a singer/ musician at a hotel. After that, I'd go home to find my dad drunk as hell and he would often beat me because I'm late . I'd sometimes just sleep in the streets when he's home too drunk so that way I don't get hurt so much." Delilah said.

Everybody was shocked when they heard what was a typical day to her. And the fact she acted like it was normal was the part that shocked everybody the most.

"Do you sleep in the streets often?"

"Sometimes: I just sleep in the streets or in a corner where homeless people are. I help them by giving them food and they'd give me a place to stay when they know something bad happened at the house."

"3 months ago and 2 years ago."

"Did he ever...you know...want to go actually sexual on you?"

"No. He never went that far. Though, I shouldn't really be surprised."

"Anyway, how did you find about your brother being where he is right now?" Tracey said changing the subject. She was just as shocked as the others.

"I didn't. Indie called me. And I thought he was dead, anyway."

"And did you call for your father's permission?"

"No. He said to me one time, 'don't tell me where you're going. Just go!' "

"And who told you he was dead?"

"Dad did. He came up to me in the middle of the night. He opened the door and said, 'Your mother and brother died in a car crash. They were killed instantly.' And then closed it. I couldn't eat or sleep for the next few months. I became depressed."

"Was you're father drunk at the time?"

"No. He was sober. I could tell the difference when he's drunk and when he's sober."

"Thank you. You may leave."

The officer helped Delilah to her seat. Intern 2 stared at her like he couldn't believe that it actually had happened to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. It was the only thing he could to tell her she was safe for now. If only he could just have saved her earlier.

"I'm gonna save your breath and say this: yes, I did lie to Delilah and say they were both dead when only her mother was dead. I did beat the shit out of her and was drunk. Yes, I touched her. But only twice, like she said. And I didn't know about where she was until I found out where she was. I was able to track her on GPS. Yes, I shot her. But it was thanks to a guy with a gun who shot me that made where I am today. So here it is! Now just get this fucking over with." Their father said before the judge got a chance to speak.

"I normally don't allow this but I think that whoever wants to say something to this man may do so. In his face." Tracey said.

"I'll go first." Delilah said raising her hand. She stood up and approached her dad. She given a wireless mic since the court was that big.

"Dad, from my earliest memories you would tell me I'm meaningless and not worth it. You'd beat me up, leave me in the rain and create hell for me in the home I grew up in. I just want you to know that I...hate you. I hate the fact you hid me from mom and my brother! I hate that you made me sell the guitar mom gave to me! And I hate how you say I'm worthless! I'm not, dad! I WILL ALWAYS HATE FOR WHAT YOU MADE ME INTO AND WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO FORGIVE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE. YOU MADE MY LIFE A HELL AND NOW IT'S YOUR TURN. SO GO ON AND ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE! DIE YOU BITCH! AND WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING NOW." Delilah practically yelled before going back to sit down. Her chest hurt more than ever but it was worth it.

Random people came up and yelled at him calling him a 'terrible father' and 'deserving to die'. But he just took it all in as if it was fuel.

"I sentence him to 20 to life in prison. Case closed." Tracey said banging the hammer on the gravel. It was then decided.

Cheers filled the room and Delilah felt glad he got what he deserved. The worry about the court on who gets Delilah could wait. All that was important was that he got to rot in jail.

* * *

**I didn't want to keep the hospital part for long. I don't know how court things go and I've never watched any court shows so I just decided to wing it.**


	16. Shattered

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Couldn't have said it better myself!

**DaCupCakePhiles:** yeah, I've never watched Judge Judy: only parodies where people use her voice to do prank calls!

**Animation Universe 2005:** K, take all the time you need!

Hi guys! Well here's another chapter! And this chapter is dedicated to Animation Universe 2005: his birthday was about a week ago! Sorry, but here's a late belated birthday chapter dedicated to you? Well Happy Belated Birthday!

Chapter song: Everybody hurts by Avril Lavigne

* * *

"All rise. You know the drill." The same officer 2 weeks ago said. It looked like he didn't want to do this. Like he knew what was going to happen. He worked for Tracey for 16 years.

"Now, what are we here for?" Tracey asked.

"You know: Custody rights."

"Right. And who is going to be Delilah's foster parents?"

"Um, the couple over there. They're rich, adopted 2 kids, fostered 4 kids, one's a cop and one's a therapist."

"That's nice. Delilah, you kno-"

"Shut up, Tracey!" Delilah snapped. She didn't like them at all. She saw the couple as: spoiled, attention whores, and show offs.

"Silence. You're underage. And are there any lawyers here?"

"Yep, I'm the lawyer for Delilah and I'll be fighting for her own rights. I'm Andrew." The lawyer who stood behind the judge said.

"Alright. And what makes you say that Delilah should stay with her brother?"

The lawyer smiled as if it was the billionth time he done it and won the court case, "Well for one thing: a relative of hers is alive and he's over 18. Second: A 13 year old who's both Dyslexic and has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder will suffer a lot when placed in a foster home. And in the end: there's one less judge and girl in the world. And from my countless, and I mean countless interviewers with Delilah and her brother: I conclude that they both caused no harm to each other and she would be in a safe place because he knows her well." Andrew finished folding his arms.

"Thank you. You may be seated." Tracey said.

"We're so gonna win!" Andrew said to Delilah.

"I hope so." Intern 2 muttered.

"And who's the lawyer for the foster family?"

"I am. My name is Carmen and I will prove that Delilah should be placed in the foster family." The lawyer answered.

"Oh great. Not her." Andrew muttered.

"What's wrong?" Delilah asked.

"Long story short: I dated her, she became clingy and know she wants to make sure I lose every court case."

"Shit."

"For one: Her brother may be over 18 but from my research, he's unemployed. And being a intern for college credit doesn't count. Second: the family can get treatment to her as notified they're rich. Making her get more treatment and therapy then she can ever get from her brother. And how do we know that her brother really is as nice as it seems? And are we really going to prove it? 3 years can change a person. And the fights can decrease her self-esteem. And therefore, I conclude that Delilah should be placed in the foster home." Carmen concluded with a smirk.

"No! Nobody will shove me in any freaking foster home! Over my dead body! I may be underage but that doesn't mean I have a mind of my own!" Delilah screamed.

"But Delilah you don-"

"Shut up!" Intern 2 screamed.

"And you call yourself a judge?!" Metal yelled.

Soon a whole fight started. Andrew was fighting with Carmen. Delilah and Intern 2 were fighting with the foster family. The rest of the staffers were fighting with the judge and whoever agreed about the foster family.

"Silence! Order! Order in the court!" Tracey yelled banging her hammer.

Still arguing.

Three shots filled the room. It was the officer.

"Thank you! Now sit down now! I've already made a decision!"

Everyone sat down.

"Delilah will live with the foster family. Case closed." Tracey said banging her hammer.

"No! I don't want to leave with a family I won't get along with! I wanna live with him!" Delilah yelled.

"Case closed. Okay?" Tracey said then leaving everyone in a daze of shock and anger.

* * *

"Hip Hop, have you seen Delilah? I haven't seen her for hours now." Intern 2 asked when he saw Hip Hop at his desk.

"No. Have you tried looking everywhere?" Hip Hop answered not looking up from his computer.

"Yeah. I really have."

"Wait, you don't think she's been trying to take away her life, do you?"

"I'm gonna search harder now."

"I'm coming with you." He said. The less he watched Diablo lll cheats, the better.

They searched more harder for her and it seemed like she disappeared. They looked in the office spaces, conference room, and everywhere.

"Have you actually tried outside?" Hip Hop asked a few minutes later then decided to go outside.

"Well, we will now!" Intern 2 responded running to the door.

"Delilah, what the fuck are you doing?!" Hip Hop yelled when he found her sitting on the floor holding his gun, trying to decide whether she should take her life away.

Before Delilah could respond, Intern 2 came in and saw her with the gun. He tried to take the gun away from her but she wouldn't let go. Hip Hop helped pull the gun away from her while Intern 2 had to pull her away.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Intern 2 managed to say trying to not let Delilah go.

"I'm sick and tired people thinking I don't have a mind of my own! They think they're helping when they're not!"

"But that doesn't mean you have to take care your own life away!"

"It does! Just please, let me kill myself and nobody will win."

"No, if I let you do it, then I might as well do it too. I know you're mad about this but there's nothing we could do."

Delilah stopped struggling and let tears fall, "But I don't want to live with a foster family then can give me anything. I want to live with you."

"Me too," Was all he could say hugging her tightly. Those were the words she said 3 years ago. And it was the same situation: there's nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Wow, you guys must hate me for ending a chapter like this. And in my opinion: people should let kids get the decision of who to live with when they're 13 or 14. Maybe when they're parents' divorce when they're about 10, they could be given the decision of who and when to stay with at certain times. Judges should at least let kids work out a schedule their most comfortable with. That's my opinion, though. Well review and you know the rules!


	17. Always something to push you down

**Annabeth Everdeen**: Yeah! And adults think us kids don't have a mind of our own. Although I blame 16 & Pregnant and other shows that make us kids look like we're dummer then a microwave. -_-

**DaCupCakePhiles:** I totally agree: adults should know that kids won't agree with everything! I bet that if my idea ever got into law, the death rate of kids can go down by maybe 2 to 15% in ten years! And adults think kids are stupid. -_-

**Animation Universe 2005**: Yeah, and I liked it!

**Rachrandomness**: Yeah, and school starts in 2 weeks and I haven't done anything to remember this summer!

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Aww, thank you! 3

**Sasaphrinascream**: Thanks! 3

**MORGAN:** Sure, and thanks!

**I feel like I'm rushing a bit so I'm just gonna take things slow for this chapter and try to detail everything!**

**Please welcome Sasaphrinascream and Morgan to the family! Chapter's dedicated to you guys!**

**And also wish Annabeth Everdeen a happy birthday! It's. her. birthday! Really, have a good birthday and the chapter's dedicated to you also!**

* * *

**Chapter song**: Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

Delilah's POV! Yes, she's back!

* * *

Great...Just what you need to add in your life: a bunch of foster parents. Really, this is just great. Getting separated from my own brother is great and now getting a new foster family is just awesome. My life keeps getting better and better. And yes, I'm being sarcastic.

I mean really: I'm 13 for crying out loud! I have my own thoughts, okay? I blame those stupid reality shows like 16 & Pregnant that make us kids look like we're stupider then a lamp. Why, oh why does MTV exist?! And I doubt there focusing on music now! I just wish I could go to that damn studio and slap them until they get what they're doing.

And you know what else is worse? Having to leave to the new foster family by the end of the month. Which was a week! And they stupid foster family actually wants to know me better by interviewing me and asking me questions with a social worker nearby so they can know how good they are as parents. Although, something tells me that they're fostering me for the money. How can you be rich by being a therapist and cop?

Somehow, it seemed like they were trying to make sure I spend little as time with possible with my brother. They'd take me out to dinner or something. Good thing I rejected at least 85% of their offers. Though I was forced to go 20% of the offers. See? Even I can't do math right so I can't cut out to be a family member with people as rich as them.

"Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up! I can't take this anymore! I don't care about your damn life story! And you told me: for like the hundredth time!" I snapped after James, the foster dad, told me his life story again, banging my head on the table. I was at the home where I will live in. It was pretty big but I didn't want a home like that. It felt so empty and freaky.

"Delilah, don't you think you should start packing? After all, you will be leaving in 6 days." Sandra, the foster mom, said gently putting her hand on my shoulder.

I shook her hand off, "Sandra, quit reminding me!"

"Call me 'mom', sweetie."

"Over. My. Dead. Body," I said before walking away, "And the hour is up, anyway."

"See you tomorrow!" She said in a happy tone.

"Nope! See you in 6 days, bitches!" I screamed back before slamming the door and leaving the home. I didn't want to see this home ever again. Amazing how one moment: the world seems to be fine then the next it becomes a huge hell filled with destruction and tears.

* * *

For some reason, I've been noticing that Scene actually has been hanging around Intern 2 alot lately. Is she giving him a shoulder to cry on? Or could it be something else? Well by the way they look at each other: you'd suppose that they are dating or something. I really don't mind at all if Scene is dating him or would be my sister-in-law in a few years. In fact, she really has been like a sister to me. No wonder he loves her.

"Hey, are you alright? You look...tired, lately." I said putting a hand on Intern 2's shoulder. We were both upset and pissed off about what was about to happen but that couldn't be the case. Or could it?

"Yeah. I'm just tired of everything that's been happening for the past few weeks. That's all." He said trying to force a smile saying that he'll be fine.

"Me too. Trust me: I don't belong in a family like them. They'd probably make me study to death. And you know, how much I hate studying! And they'd want someone smart: but I'm not. I'm nothing they could ever want in a foster daughter."

"You're everything I could want in a sister. And I've been trying to get back those custody rights and I won't stop." He said trying to cheer me up a bit. This is a conversation I will never get from Sandra and James.

"What do you mean?"

"While Sandra and James took you out, I've really been trying to get the judge to change her mind. And I've been even working at night at My Music while you were asleep just get the work done so I could focus harder on getting you back." He said with a sigh.

"But what did they say?" I asked, feeling curiosity and a small glance of hope.

"Two options: one, we get our dad's permission."

"What's two?" I said feeling a tiny bit of hope shake off.

"That we have to find our mom's will or a legal document saying that I can have custody rights for you." He said with a voice of sadness. I could tell he probably had been staying up all night to find a document or something with no success.

"How on Earth can we find one? She didn't make the will and knew she was gonna die!"

Before he could respond, Hip Hop came over, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. And I think I can help."

"Really?" We both asked not sure if it was going to work.

"It's worth a shot." I said with a shrug. What do I got to lose?

"We may have to go back in time a bit so I can get everything straight. If it's alright with you guys."

We nodded.

"Delilah, describe the day when your dad told you Intern 2 and your mom were dead. Something doesn't fit with the story."

"Okay. Well I did the routine and when I came home: dad wasn't there. So I cooked dinner, went online for a bit then went to sleep. I heard dad come in so I woke up cooked the food in the microwave then went back to sleep. I heard the phone ring then dad answering it. I couldn't hear it because I was so tired. But then the door opened in a slam and he said it in a voice that wasn't slurred at all, 'Your mother and brother died in a car crash. They were killed instantly.' And he closed the door. And that was it." I finished.

"Intern 2, tell us what happened." Hip Hop said turning to him.

"Mom said that she had a meeting and may stay a few nights there and it was far. We hugged goodbye and she drove away. I knew she would be fine so I didn't worry as much. But then when I was about to go to sleep: I got a phone call and it said that she lost control of the wheel and died. And that's what happened." He finished.

"Okay. It doesn't add up. Why would you're dad decide to include Intern 2 on the death when she died?" Hip Hop asked.

"I don't know." I said slowly.

"Something tells me: that your mom did write something down that involved him knowing. Otherwise, he wouldn't have made it up that you died with your mom." He said.

"You're right! There's got to be something! And then I can live with you after all!" I said happily. The hope grew now. I hugged Hip Hop and said thank you.

"No problem. Just don't tell anybody about this." He answered before leaving to return to his 'work'. And by 'work' I mean, Diablo lll or Minecraft.

"But wait. How do we know where to find what we're looking for?" Intern 2 asked.

"Well, I did pack clothes only to last a month. And I do have stuff I would never want to part with..." I said with a smile. This was getting too easy.

"And we just say so last minute and then Sandra and James will have to let you back to collect your stuff and you can find the proof we need!"

"No," I said shaking my head, "Scene and you will come with me."

"Why me and Scene?"

"Because, they'll want two people to come with me and I'll just say that you two are available."

"I guess I can ask her." He said.

"Good. We'll tell them when I have to leave. And they'll have to agree!"

And it was the plan.

* * *

Intern 2 already told Scene the plan and she had agreed to come with us. She seemed really happy that we came up with a plan and I think she got happier when she found out Intern 2 was coming with us. They really should go out.

The 6 days had passed by quickly and before I knew it: Sandra and James were waiting outside to take me away.

"Have you packed everything?" Sandra asked when I left the apartment and met them at the sidewalk.

"Oh shit! I didn't pack everything and all my stuff are back home!" I said looking worried.

"Don't worry: we can replace those stuff!" James answered.

"But I can't part with them! They're a memory and I really do want them!"

"Fine, we'll come with you an-"

"No! I want my brother to come with me! It will at least get us a couple more days to spend more time together before leaving!" I answered back.

"But sweetie, we at least want two people to come with you." Sandra said looking at me with pleading eyes

"He can ask his friend to come with us. She wouldn't mind and she's with my brother right now, anyway." I said in a sweet voice.

"Fine. And we'll pay for the flights. You got a week. Hear that? Tell them to come down quickly and we'll drive you all to the airport. I'll pay for clothing." James said.

"Yes!" I said then came back to the apartment.

"It worked!" I said when I met him as his apartment.

"Good! I knew you'd come up with a good plan!" He said hugging me.

"Ready?" Scene asked excited about this new adventure. She brought along a backpack with her clothes and stuff she wants. We'll say she was gonna go to work. Although Indie agreed to give Scene and Intern 2 days off because he heard our plan.

"Ready." We both answered. We were gonna find that proof and we can live together! Like those cheesy fairy tale endings you hear as a kid. But when you come to face it yourself: it doesn't seem so cheesy after all.

* * *

**Man, was this long. Now, I got you people guessing! Anybody watch the new episode? It was really awesome! Rayna's dress was beautiful, it was funny how Metal wanted to cut the cake with a sword, how Guess Guy was dancing with Bigfoot, sweet how Indie danced with Scene, sweet how Hip Hop stood up for Intern 2 and how they talked. I loved the episode a billion times! And I know it's not the finale! I hope My Music lives for 5 to 7 years and at the end Scene and Intern 2 get engaged! It's a dream though. But definitely Techno and Dupstep will get engaged or date! And that's a fact. Anyway, here's my two questions: **

**_What's your fave part of the new episode and what would you want to see in the finale of My Music?_**

** I hate saying 'finale' when it's My Music related. It gets me sick to the stomach. :/**


	18. Last Chance of Hope part 1

**Annabeth Everdeen**: No problem! :)

**Animation Universe 2005:**Thank you! Sorry but one-shot might take a very long time to take and there are no promises I'll do it.

**DaCupCakePhiles:**Yeah, at least Teen Mom is ending ! And techstep must happen indeed!

**MORGAN:**Inmorginate? Sounds like it should be the name of the movie. There's a Scentern 2 on twitter? I should follow that! And doesn't Scene hate drinking? So I'm guessing alot of convincing will probably take place and who knows what will happen?

**Teen mom: entering last season. Now all we need to end is Here comes Honey Boo Boo, Kardashians and Jersey Shore. Surprised it's still going after Snooki having her baby. And I thought they would mature with a baby around. -_- Anyway, let's continue **

**Chapter song:**You found by by the Fray.

* * *

If you think convincing Sandra and James to let me go with Scene and Intern 2 to get my 'stuff' was hard, then you haven't social workers. It took a lot of convincing but they made Intern 2 get full custody of me temporarily until I get back. He didn't mind because we will get the last laugh when we find something that can make me get to live with him. They are so silly to think I wouldn't go down without a fight! People are so funny these days.

"Delilah...why don't you tell me a little about your life?" James asked while the chauffer was driving us to the airport. I've never been in a limo before and it was a bit cool feeling like a celebrity for a few hours.

"You really interested?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Why not?"

"Alright...where should I begin? Um, my life has been a hell since I was born. It was after the divorce, when I lived with my dad and it felt much better when I got to see my brother. But now...it's hell again. But much worse."

How is it a...hell now, dear?" Sandra said as if she didn't want to say the word 'hell'.

"Because I have to live with you." I said folding my arms.

"Oh! Burn!" Satan said suddenly popping out of fire, he put his hand arm and we gave a high-five. He does look like Tobuscus. No wonder I have a little bit of a crush on him!

"Um...w-who's he?" Sandra asked in a scared tone.

"Satan." Scene, Intern 2 and I said together like it was nothing.

"G-get the devil out of here!" James snapped.

"Geez...no wonder you hate them so much, Delilah. I feel so bad for you."

"Thank you." I said with a smile, making sure they saw it.

"Get out!" James said again.

"And Scene, if you ever need my pitchfork again: pay me 5 bucks."

"Okay!" She said simply.

"OUT!" Sandra yelled.

"Well I'll see you two in hell!" He said pointing his pitchfork at both of them before leaving in a cloud of fire.

The car ride was a silent one and I actually felt brave thanks to Satan. Soon we reached the airport. Finally.

"Bye, Delilah. We will meet you here at 6 AM next week." Sandra said giving me a hug before letting me go outside.

"Whatever." Was all I could say. I could see myself in a room cramped with books and a mean tutor scolding at me for misspelling a word wrong, writing it wrong and not being able to read it right. I have the reading level of a 2nd grader, so what?!

"And take this," James handed me a credit card, "Money is no object so spend it freely."

_Big mistake..._I thought to myself but smiled and thanked them.

Airport security was a bit hard. With the whole scanning and stuff, I have never been thoroughly searched through my entire life. It took like an hour to get it finished and it was no wonder on why Sandra insisted we should take the next plane that's in two hours.

"Flight 2267. Flight 2267 is now available." The intercom said over the speakers.

"We should now get going." Intern 2 said.

I quickly finished the rest of my French vanilla coffee from Dunkin Donuts and walked to where the plane would take us to our fate. The plane was pretty big and because we didn't pack a lot of stuff, we didn't have to worry if the plane will accept it or not.

Let me tell you: trying to stand 1 hour without music is like no air to me. I need the music of , Simple Plan, Taylor Swift, Pink, Owl City and so much more on my ears. This felt like pure torture. Heck, being an actual victim in Saw doesn't seem so bad. I may be over exaggerating: that's what Intern 2 calls ir but I really do need music.

"You may turn on electronics." Intercom voice said after we reached a certain altitude. Those words were like sugar to me, and I quickly turned on my MP3, and the middle 'Gold' by Owl City began playing. The MP3 picks off right where I left it.

While listening to 'Fireflies' by Owl City, a song I haven't heard in ages, it suddenly reminded me of my old best friend: Brooklyn. We had the best of times and were like sisters. I can remember every single secret she's told me like the back of my hand. We did everything from prank calling guys we had crushes on to having lemonade stands to throwing water balloons on the last day of school to sleepovers at her house. Man, I wonder how she is and if she remembers me.

"Everything alright?" Intern 2 asked me like he read my own mind. He's the only person I know that can know when I'm sad or happy and when I'm faking smiles at people. It's like he can read me like a book.

"Do you know anything about Brooklyn? Like how she is and stuff ever since I left?" I asked suddenly wondering if he knew anything about her.

He thought for a moment, "We haven't talked much and from what I heard: she's been going to therapy because of something. It might be a rumor and the last thing I heard before I moved out to Los Angeles was something about homeless shelters."

"I knew I shouldn't have left her like that. She's clearly unstable! She was from when I met her and now she's homeless!" I said with a sigh. Not my B.F.F.U.T.W.E!

"It might be a rumor. Maybe, you can find her up somewhere and give her a call?" He told me before laying back in his chair to relax himself and get some sleep.

I got out my cell phone and searched through my contacts. Brooklyn. I never bothered deleting her and I never tried calling her because I figured her number might have changed. Might as well try: what do I have to lose? I pressed the call button and heard it ringing.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said.

"Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Delilah?"

"Ohmygoditsyou!" I said quickly in a excited tone.

"Oh my gosh! I can't really believe it's you! Long time no see, sister!"

I laughed a little, "Yeah..so how have you been?"

"Good! You? And tell me everything that has happened off air!"

"Wait...you watch My Music?"

"Duh! It's the best show on Earth! I've watched it because Intern 2 seemed kind of familar and when you came: I realized I've been watching you're brother the whole time! And I am still shocked Metal kissed your brother."

"What?!"

"Never mind...just tell me what happened!"

I explained everything and told from the phone call to the shooting incident to court and the story finally caught up with time, "...And now Scene, Intern 2 and I are going to find proof that I should stay with him."

"Wow..It's like a movie! With a little Scentern 2 romance in it!"

"Scentern 2?" I asked. I know what the mash up name is about, but why them?

"I thought you would know. Scene likes Intern 2 and he likes her! Wait! Are they dating behind cameras?"

I looked at Scene and Intern 2 and they were both asleep, her shoulder rested on his and his arm resting on her shoulder as if he was protecting her, "They're asleep and cuddling each other. I wouldn't be surprised if they announced they've been secretly dating."

Brooklyn laughed, "Anyway, are you nervous about what's going to happen?"

"A little. I mean: what if there is no document? What if it's nothing?"

"Like Hip Hop said, your father can't tell you your brother's dead along with your mother for no reason. There has to be a reason."

"You're right. I'm kind of getting tired, Brookie. I'm going to be in this plane for a while and I'll need all the energy when we leave. I'll call you when I get the chance."

"Okay. And Delilah?"

"Yeah?"

"B.F.F.U.T.W.E?"

I smiled, "Of course we'll be Best Friends Forever Until the World Ends."

"Just checking. Good luck!" And hung up.

It felt good to be able to talk to a old friend after so 3 years. She was still the same stereotypical teenage girl that I know and love. Nice to see she hasn't changed much.

* * *

Once the plane landed, a limo was waiting for us. Taking us to our final chance of hope. It seems like it's our last and only chance. Once that chance is over, it's goodbye forever. And if you think I'm actually going to STAY with James and Sandra, you got another thing coming. I'm just gonna run the heck away from there. I don't know where I'll go but I'll just run. No way am I going to be stuck with a rich family.

"Delilah?" I heard a familiar voice say when the driver left us at a corner: close to the apartment.

"Shit." I muttered and I knew who it was: Dana.

"Hey, Delilah. What are you doing here?" Dana said approaching us with a smile. It looked so fake after 3 years.

I sighed, "That's not the point. Anyway, around Thursday or somewhere this week, I'll pick up my final paycheck. So you can go and celebrate that I'm leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you when I pick up the last paycheck okay?"

"Um okay." she said then walked away. She probably didn't know I was listening to the conversation that day.

"Dana, right?" Intern 2 asked me as we entered the apartment.

"Yep. Good thing I'm seeing for the last time." I said as I opened the apartment door.

* * *

**Well I covered the best friend part and I've been working on a story. Well some of you may have seen it for a few hours before it got deleted because I didn't finish. Here's the twist in this story: you get to pick the ending! Well review and I'll try to update soon! Also, I'm almost reaching my 20th story and I decided to take in requests! Don't be shy: do some requests for a one shot or something! **


	19. Last Chance of Hope part 2

**MORGAN:** True that. My guess is Hip Hop that spiked the punch. And is Seddie like a mash up between Sam and Freddie on Icarly? I'm not a huge fan of the show ever since they put the dating and it kinda went downhill on the last season! Too much making out! But I will watch the last season. And a Indol one shot? Challenge accepted.

**Animation Universe 2005:** Oh. Um, I meant My Music requests and I'm not even gonna finish 'Final Act' because I deleted it. It's really unpopular so why should I finish a unpopular story I don't even wanna finish?

**DaCupCakePhiles**: I live in NJ too and Jersey Shore should be cancelled. Here Comes Honey Boo Boo just shows how retarted these shows are getting. I think I will include Brooklyn soon.

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Thank you! And challenge accepted! I now have the song on my mp3 and I've got some ideas!

**95 reviews, baby! Can't wait till 100 and next week's episode of My Music. I'm sad because school's starting this Wednesday and I have really really REALLY bad feeling about it. I should stop watching the news. :/ **

**Chapter song: **You found me by the Fray (Idk)

I always knew where the extra key to the apartment is: under the mat. I've never really used it as much because dad would always leave it unlocked. I'm surprised nobody's bothered to steal from us. And like anything was worth stealing, anyway. The door was surprisingly locked: has he gone responsible for the first time? I looked under the mat and the key was gone. It was like he knew what was going to happen.

"It's locked." I muttered under my breath.

"I know how to pick locks!" Scene said then used on what I think is a bobby pin then a few seconds later she opened the door.

"How did you do that?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"I always forget my house key." She said with a soft laugh.

The apartment had two rooms and a living room. It was pretty cheap because it's at the top room and it's always so hot in there. But it did have a pretty nice view of a city. My bedroom was straight ahead, locked like I always keep it. Dad's room is by the right.

I've never been allowed to actually go to my dad's room. He would always keep it locked so I don't go sneaking in there when he's not at home. The door was locked and Scene picked the lock. In about 5 seconds flat, the door was unlocked and we could go inside.

His bedroom had a few beer bottles on the floor and on the bed. But other then that: it was suprisingly neat. It's gonna be easy finding the document. Especially since none of the bank people decided to sell his stuff earlier.

But it was kind of hard.

"How hard is it to find a simple document?!" Intern 2 said after emptying out a drawer and searching through it.

"I've searched through his laptop and got nothing! I even checked his emails!" I said with a sigh looking over his laptop and checking Microsoft Word. Most documents are in Microsoft Word so it was worth a shot.

"And?"

"You...wouldn't want to know..." I said with a shudder. Another thing to keep me awake at night, "And how the hell was he able to keep a laptop when all he does with the money is buy beer?"

"I don't know but try searching somewhere else!" He said then turned to Scene, "Scene, did you find anything?"

"No. His closet is like a black ho- ow!" She yelled in pain.

"What's wrong?!" I asked looking up at her.

"I got my hand in a stupid broken bottle!"

"Will you be alright?" Intern 2 asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She answered the continued looking, this time more carefully.

Minutes, maybe hours, had passed and we found nothing. I was looking under the bed and Intern 2 was still looking at the drawers. Scene was still looking more further to the closet.

I was about to rip apart the covers when I heard Scene say, "Guys! I think I found something!"

We both approached her and saw her holding a box already opened. I noticed that her hand was bleeding a little from the broken glass. Amazing how she isn't crying for that but cries over Tumblr at 2 PM.

She handed Intern 2 the box and he looked through the papers. A few minutes later, he looked up at us with a smile on his face.

"Looks you don't have to live with them, anymore." Intern 2 said brightly and hugged me tightly.

I have to say: this was clearly the best moment ever. I don't have to live with the stupid family anymore...thank god.

"Thanks Scene so much for helping us." Intern 2 said hugging Scene.

"It's no problem, really." She answered.

I guess something came between them or something but they both kissed. It was kind of sweet, actually. When they both realized what they had done, they tried to pull away. But I guess it was the fact that they actually were holding hands and didn't even notice it. In the end: they kissed again.

One thing down: one more thing to do before I leave my hometown: show Drew and Dana they can't mess with me!

**Sorry it's too short: wanted to get this in today. And next chapter will be a fight like no other: song name/ lyrics fight! You'll get it next chapt!**


	20. Take a bow but I'll have the last laugh

**DaCupCakePhiles: **Yep! But we probably live in different hometowns/ schools because you said about Pen Pals and my town doesn't do that. Well knowing that a fellow New Jersey girl is reviewing my stories is good enough for me! :) And I wish I know how to pick locks. :/

**Animation Universe 2005: **Thank you and be honest: did you really bother to watch an episode of My Music?

**XxUnwrittenxX: **Yep, and thank you!

**MORGAN: ** Yeah, I miss Drake & Josh. Dan should go back to making shows like that otherwise he's gonna lose fans. Like me. And congratulations, 100th reviewer

**I had my first day of school this Wednesday and guess what they did: they're not allowing mp3's and ipods to be played during lunch time. If My Music saw it, I wonder what they would do. I'm gonna miss listening to music on lunch time. Not all of us kids have a lot of friends and know how to talk to them! Anyway, let's continue on and I'll try not to make anything too angry in this chapter. I'm sorry but I'm just so damn mad they did it! :(**

**Please welcome: cupcakemix to the family! Sorry I didn't introduce you earlier: I was in a huge rush to get it updated! But here's a sorry chapter and this chapter's dedicated to you! :) **

**Chapter song: Take a bow by Rhianna**

* * *

"Hey Delilah, _so glad you came._" Drew said with a smile when he saw me approach the hotel. He often jokingly greets people with lyrics of songs and I was wondering if he really did mean it.

"Shut up, Drew!" I said then marched inside. It was really uncalled for but I couldn't help it. Every single word he says can be a lie. No wonder it's so hard to trust a guy after the pain he caused you.

I walked up to the reception and saw, Kate. Kate works there and she's probably one of the nicest people there who's honestly nice. At least she understands me more than anybody else in the hotel.

"Hey Delilah, did you find what you were looking for?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need my last paycheck. I'm gonna be leaving this state and move on."

"Your leaving? Why so soon?"

"There are people here who I need to get out of my life. And I'm gonna be leaving with my brother anyway in Los Angeles."

"Well, Michael's in his office. He's not doing anything. Unless you count playing 'Chess' on his computer something." She said with a soft laugh then continued with her work.

I opened the door and saw Michael on his computer probably playing Chess. He looked up at me and felt shocked that I actually came, "How come your here?"

"I'm picking up my last paycheck." I said firmly folding my arms.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because: I obviously don't belong here and I'm going to be in Los Angeles."

He stared at me, then began writing down my last paycheck. It actually felt kind of good having to leave this place. Once he handed me it, I left the office then headed at the back of the hotel: where the stage and outside restaurant is. Drew and Dana were outside enjoying the summer air, and smiled when they saw me approach them.

"I came to say goodbye." I said glaring at them.

"What? Why would you do that?" Drew asked staring at me with concerning eyes. What a actor!

"I heard the conversation. Think it's funny to make fun of me and having dyslexia, huh? Well I'm going to a place much better than this and _fuck you!_" I said angrily using Cee Lo Green's song.

Drew and Dana stared at us then Drew said, "Well then, _let the games begin!_"

"_I have loved you for a thousand years..._not!" I started.

"_Oh, when you see my face hope it gives you hell!" _Drew continued.

"_Please don't go..._Like I fucking care if you go or not." Dana said.

_"Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all your ever gonna be is mean!" _I said. They looked so owned when I said it. Thank you, Taylor Swift.

_"All I ever wanted was you and me. _I bet that's what you're thinking!" Drew commented with a harsh laugh. I used but not anymore.

"Yeah, but _she came along and took him along!_" Dana said back.

_"You know when you see a car crash,  
And you can't help looking at that?  
Well, your face is kinda the same,  
Except a car-crash-comparison's pretty tame._

_Someone's gotta tell ya now.  
Your appearance makes me so sad,  
And helping you is our vow,  
So please wear this paper bag!"_ I said with a laugh as I grabbed paper bags that were lying around at a table and put them at Drew and Dana's faces.

Drew and Dana ripped the bags off their faces and Drew snapped, "You know what? I'm glad you're leaving! Just get the hell out of here!"

"No...I'm not leaving. I'm leaving the state and leaving all of you behind and soon you'll all be all over me and all I'll say is: _Whose laughing now?_" I said with a smile.

"Whatever. Just know that we hurt you and wanted to be mean to you. But we decided to be nice and hurt you at the end." Dana said with anger in her eyes.

"I know. But I found out and I'm glad I'm leaving. So thank you for all the hell you've given me. I'll be sure to mention that on YouTube," I said about to leave. Before I did, I sang one of the verses of Rhianna's ; 'Take a Bow':

_"Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show, really had me going  
But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing  
That was quite a show, very entertaining  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow"_

Then I left a shocked Drew and Dana. Michael was standing there shocked but I left and after saying my goodbye to Kate, I left the hotel. Forever.

* * *

**I feel a little better now. Well, I guess some reviews can make me feel better. And I'm only a few chapters away from finishing this story! I'm so sad because this was actually the first ever My Music fanfic in history. Well it's nice to see I'm part of history! Anyway, review and I'll try to update.**


	21. So many questions part 1

**Annabeth Everdeen:** yeah, I heard One Direction made a parody of 'Paper Bag' and turning it to 'One Thing'... I remember when mine was the only one... ah memories! And I am now thinking of the wedding. I just don't know if it should be a epilogue or just make a sequel on it...

**EpicEmma:** Yay! You're back! For a moment, I thought you were held captive by Jigsaw for a moment! And that sucks, when it won't let you sign in. Did you know half of 'Secrets are Secrets for a Reason' was actually typed and uploaded by phone? Now it works on the computer!

**DaCupCakePhiles: **I wonder why they didn't do it again...I guess it's because of the whole 'Jersey Shore' thing. I sit alone too at lunch. My best friend is making me sit with her because her other best friend is on another lunch period. I'm wondering if she's just using me for advice though. :/ Well if there was a song war, 'Paper Bag' For the win!

**Animation Universe 2005: **You haven't? *face palm* Don't you find it the least bit rude you're reviewing a story you barely know little about?

**XxUnwrittenxX: ** Yep! And my guess is Metal/ Intern 2? I really don't wanna finish soon, though. :(

**MORGAN: **Yeah, I miss Drake & Josh and classic shows. Yeah, I'm still trying to get in the music less world of lunch. That's what I was thinking! Eventually, Indie's gonna tell Scene he's not interested and she'll end up with a broken heart. Maybe Intern 2 can be her shoulder to cry on or something then creates a relationship?

**roysagz: ** I know, right? And thank you. I didn't know they made a new song! I'll listen to it! What's it called? Thanks, and I think I can make a Intern 2 and Miranda Sings one shot. And my twitter is MysticFairy2012, I'd love to talk! And first review and it's on my story?! I feel so special and it was actually one of my goals: have one my stories to be the first reviewed by a newcomer. And welcome to Fanfiction!

**Sasaphrinascream: **Yeah, and I remember that. Sadly, I can never say 'Whose Laughing Now?' because it never happened. :( And it would be a matter of time before Indie breaks Scene's little heart! And if it does happen: I'm gonna make him listen to only mainstream music for one whole hour!

**I got some of my old reviewers back! For a moment: I thought they were being held captive by Jigsaw on 'Saw' and I was just about to steal Hip Hop's weapons. Lol, anyway this idea came to me when I was listening to Evanescence's 'Last song I'm wasting on you' and I figured that I didn't answer all questions. So let's haste!**

**Please welcome roysaqz and thett2 to the family! The chapter's dedicated to you guys! :)**

**Chapter song: Broken Down by Kevin Hammond (First song popped on my head)**

* * *

James and Sandra can be the stupidest people on Earth for actually trusting me with a credit card. I had to spend it on a hotel room and for plane tickets back to L.A. We're leaving early and talk to court about the new document. This was getting easier and easier by the minute.

I had to book the tickets in advance and we picked the 6:00 AM flight the next day. It gave me enough to pack whatever I wanted because I won't go back again to the apartment. Never again.

Obviously, it would be too awkward and would just bring bad memories if we decided to sleep at the apartment. So I decided to have a little 'fun' with the credit card and book a single bedroom at the best suite. I would've gotten two bedrooms but the I didn't know there could be that many zeros!

"7 AM means 7 AM! Learn that right or I'll make sure this will be the last job you ever have!" A man screamed at the receptionist throwing her papers and pencils to the floor then storming off.

"Geez, somebody woke up from the wrong side of the bed this morning." I said to the receptionist as I helped pick up the papers and pencils.

"You should've seen yesterday, then," She said with a sigh, "Thank you, though. I'm Amanda, by the way."

"I'm Delilah."

She smiled at me and organized her papers, "Anyway, how may I help you?"

"I just need a room for the night before my flight leaves."

"Alright, how many people?"

"3."

"Okay, I got a room. Where would you like it? The top floor?"

"Top floor sounds nice."

"Alright, and here's your total."

She handed me a piece of paper and there were alot of zeros. Then again, James and Sandra said that money wasn't an object...

I gave Amanda the credit card and she gave me the room key.

"Enjoy your stay and if you need anything, just tell me!" She said with a small wave.

The hotel room was much better and fancier then what Michael used to give out and I've only been there because I had to fill in as room service. I suddenly remembered I still had the last paycheck Michael gave me. It was enough to pay rent and with the money I found from dad's wallet: I could save it up for something really important. And by important I mean: magazines, cds, etc.

* * *

"You okay?" I heard Scene say to me, as I turned to her side. We had to share the bed but the bed was pretty big and even though they were now dating: Intern 2 and Scene didn't want to share the same bed. He said it would 'be a bad inffluence on me' and other stuff. But I think shows like 'Teen Mom' would show me what would happen if I had decided to go stupid with a guy. About time MTV did something good for once. Though I miss when MTV was MTV. Now it's gone...terrible.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why are you awake, anyway?" I whispered back. We had to whisper because it was midnight and he was probably asleep. Truth was: I wasn't fine. I had a terrible dream.

"I can't sleep. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yes." I admitted softly.

"What happened?"

"It was when I was living with dad. He hit me and call me names. And everytime I try to scream or tell him to stop, I couldn't. And then he stabbed me and I was dead. It felt so real, Scene." I whispered back in a choking tone. Everything felt so real. The floor, the hitting, the words, the knife everything was so real it was scary.

She softly stroked my hair, "It was just a dream and your probably just scared of him or something else. Dreams do that."

She seemed so calm and not the happy energetic girl everybody knows. I guess she's just as tired as I am, "Your right. I guess I am scared of him. Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go back to sleep: we have a long day tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." I said closing my eyes, hoping for no dreams or at least a good dream.

* * *

We made it on time to the airport. Just enough for security check and everything else. We'd be going back to Los Angeles a few days earlier to talk to court and get everything fixed. But after the court thing I wanted to do something else.

"Talk to dad?! Are you insane or something?!" Intern 2 said when we were at the plane and it took off.

"I guess I am. But I need to talk to him." I replied. I was wondering if if talking to dad was really a good option.

"Why do you want to?"

"Because...most of the questions aren't answered. He didn't explain why he told me you were dead when it wasn't true. Mom's will did say you have custody of me if she dies, though."

"He did it so he can keep you."

I stared at him and with a voice of uncertainty I answered, "But the question is: _why_ did he want to keep me?"

* * *

**Sorry for going inactive on this story. School hasn't affected writing on this site...yet. And I posted a new poll on if I should make a sequel at this story or not. So go check it out! I also had to type a paper about a doll's story on the 9/11! It's on fictionpress and my user is cupcake with a cherry on top so go check it out if you want! :)**


	22. So many questions part 2

**XxUnwrittenxX:** Maybe I can... Well glad you were thinking of it!

**MORGAN:** October 7? Wow, happy really really early birthday!

**DaCupCakePhiles:** Yeah, sitting alone sucks. And I followed Jigsaw on twitter. He even tweeted to Justin Beiber asking if he wants to play one game! I tweeted to him saying 'Do you want to play a game? :D' and when he says yes I'll say 'How about Monopoly?' Nobody has that kind of time! And well, even if Delilah wasn't there: he still wouldn't sleep with her. I wish it was never ending though.

**Animation Universe 2005**: I kind of do a tiny bit. But I'll try to do a fanfic you know so there's less confusion. I am trying fictionpress and I hope you know Drake & Josh. And my sis Mercedes (Mercy) is planning to type a Ice Age fic. She'll write and I'll fix it, add more words then upload it on my account.

* * *

Well...almost done, sadly. And I'll talk a bit about future stories at end of this chapter. Let's continue now!

Chapter song: Because of you by Kelly Clarkson

"You have 20 minutes." The lady said leading us to the room where my dad awaits.

"Are you sure you want this?" Intern 2 whispered to me.

I nodded, "Yeah." I know wasn't so sure. I guess it was a 'easier said than done' situation. Just thinking about dad makes me feel sick.

The lady opened the door and we entered the room. She closed the door behind us. A police officer stood by a corner and I could tell he must've seen these time of scenes a billion times before. And dad stood sitting at a chair with his hands on his table, tapping repeatedly. God, that made me feel more uncomfortable but the want for those answers became stronger then fear.

We sat at the chairs opposite to him and there was awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Why do you want to talk to me? Haven't you already gotten your answers?" He said with a cold voice and his eyes stared hard into mine.

I could tell he's trying to scare me but it won't happen, "Not really. And I need those answers."

"Answers to what? You know not everybody can read your mind."

"Why? Why did you tell me my brother was dead when it was a lie?"

"Fucking retard," I heard him whisper to himself.

"You didn't answer my question, retard."

"I misheard it," He answered like it was no big deal. I swear, this bitch can really be a douche bag...

"10 minutes." The police officer said looking at his watch. I could tell he really hates this conversation.

"Tell me: why did you want to keep me? You could've disowned when you had the chance! But you didn't." I said in more of a begging voice.

"I thought you'd know. You aren't like your brother and you will never be. I fucking hate the fact that your mother hadn't decided to give you up for adoption or even abort you when she had the chance. She knew we couldn't afford another kid...then you came along. I told her to abort you but she only made me think she did or she probably did but it failed. Whichever came last. Your only useful when your in pain...your only useful at that because that's when your most pretty at that...in pain...so there's your answer." He said every word feeling a sword to me.

"Let's go." Intern 2 said trying to pull me away.

"Your the worst father anybody could ever have! I sometimes do wish that you actually had half a mind to disown me or leave us. We would've been better off without you! In fact, you can afford to have me. You just wasted it all on drinking! You prob-"

"You little bitch! You don't talk to me that way!" He said attacking me from the table pulling my hair and choking my neck.

The police officer quickly pulled him away from me and waited till he calmed down.

"Let's go." Intern 2 repeated again this time pulling me away from my seat and leaving the room.

"Your fucking worthless! You know that, right?!" Dad managed to say before a second police officer came.

He didn't say, 'I told you so' or 'You should've listened to me'. He was as quiet as I was and could tell how I wanted to cry. Maybe I should have listened so I didn't have to feel so hurt.

But why should I feel so hurt?

Dad often calls me mean things and I learned to brush them off. I guess it really did hit me and hurt me.

"I apologize for any inconvenience he has caused you." The lady said looking at me with caring eyes.

"It's alright." Were the only words I managed to say. I don't think I'll be alright, though.

"Will you be okay?" He asked me when we were sitting at the bench of the police station. They said something about trying to calm dad down and it might involve us.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. I should've listened and not gone."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"It is! If I had never been born this wouldn't have happened! Dad wouldn't haven't been a drunk and this family wouldn't have been torn apart! He began drinking after I was born, wasn't he?" I said. I somehow wished I didn't say it but it was too late now.

"Delilah, you know it's been 13 years.."

"He has and you know it! You've just been trying to make sure I grow up thinking the problems didn't happen after I was born. I know it's my fault that everything that has happened: from divorce, to mom's death-"

"Mom's death wasn't your fault! It could've happened anytime." He interrupted me.

"Oh really? Her job wasn't that far away before the divorce but she had to get a better job after the divorce making it my fault."

He sighed, "I know it's hard right now to actually take these things in but I want you to know that it has or will be your fault that this happened," He stared into my eyes and it usually means that's he's telling the truth, "These things might have happened before you were born but I really can't remember much. But it never was your fault. These things..everything could have happened whether you existed or not. And trust me: it's hard to actually take these things in too but we have to help each other out. We won't turn our backs against each other and we'll help each other through this. Got it?"

I smiled a little, "Yeah."

We hugged each other for a long time and a few minutes later, the same lady came.

"I apologize for making you wait for so long. He was very unstable and we couldn't at all control him. We made him take a drug and he's now calmed down. Would you still like to see him, though?"

"No. I'm done seeing him. Forever." I said and the words meant true.

The lady looked like she wanted to take those words, "Are you really sure? He is your father."

"Doesn't mean I have to love him. He hates me and it's better if he's out of my life. He'll just hurt me and kill me inside." I said then walking away to leave. Maybe those things that dad told me should've been kept as a secret. Maybe that's why secrets are secrets for a reason.

* * *

**I think there are 2 more chapters to go. And. now let's talk about the sequel. I have no ideas for it. I have some but I really don't like them. So if you guys can leave suggestions for a plotline or small idea: please add it to your review. I'm planning for a Scentern 2 wedding but I don't know about you: I hate the preparations and stuff. I just skip those episodes. So there might a wedding in the sequel but I will need a problem. Either way send in suggestions! And remember to review!**


	23. The court

**Annabeth Everdeen**: I should've done that! And I'm sad too…And maybe…maybe not… But still: the show's only like what: 4 months, 5 months old? So the show's still young!

**DaCupCakePhiles: **Yeah, I'm sad too….

**MORGAN**: Hmm…not that bad of an idea…

**XxUnwrittenxX**: Yep, and thanks!

**Animation Universe 2005**: Thanks.

**I can't apologize for not updating on purpose...I did it because I didn't want to end the story yet until I came up with ideas! Though MORGAN helped me out a bit, which helped me out of it a bit but I still need more ideas**...

* * *

**Chapter song: **Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

"Is a judge available for a quick talk?" I asked that same officer who appeared the last two court dates. He seemed like a nice guy even if I barely knew him. He was sitting at the desk probably filling in for the receptionist while on lunch break. He was just listening to the radio to a Michael Jackson song. Well more like 'Beat it' to be exact.

"Yep. Judge Tracey finished her last court case early, Delilah, right?" He asked slowly turning the volume down, checking his clipboard, then looking at me.

"Yeah."

"And why do you need to see her anyway?" He asked us with a voice of curiosity. My guess is he never saw the same people thrice and I couldn't blame him. Wouldn't be surprised if we became regulars here.

"Legal documents that state that Delilah can live with me." Intern 2 replied handing him the papers.

"I knew there was something about you two. You never seem to let fate take what it wants, can you?" He asked after looking at the papers then handing it back to him.

"No, I do what's right." I said.

He smiled, "Never met people who were so willing to fight for what they wanted. Most people just respect for what the judge says. Not all of them but they never really went far as you two. Glad you two decided to not let fate take you away. I hope you won't be the last though. I don't want to waste another second so let's go to where she's at. Probably doing nothing but checking next court dates."

He was right though: fate did seem to want us separated. Fate wanted the divorce, the death everything. And we let everything slip by but not this one. Fate is sometimes good and bad. Even if you can't fix it, you can still work around it.

Tracey looked up at us when the door opened, "What are they doing here?"

"Fighting for what's right." I replied.

"You know you're supposed to be with Sandra and James, right? I may have to call them to pick you up."

"Go ahead. But they aren't gonna pick me up. They're gonna come to make sure they know I don't belong to them!"

"Oh lord..." Was all Tracey muttered

They were called and they seemed so pissed out when they saw me in California not in my hometown. But you can't ground a person they'll lose custody of in an hour so I wasn't scared. Hell, I'd give them one quarter for them to see how not scared I wasn't.

"...but she's with us! You banged that gravel so she belongs to us!" Sandra said with a distressed voice. James was as white as a ghost and frozen still.

Tracey banged on the gravel then whispered something to the officer. He left then came back a few minutes later with a cell phone. He handed it to the judge and she seemed to talk in a whisper because I couldn't hear half of it.

"Yes...yes...yes...in jail...okay...thank you for taking the time. Bye." She hung up then looked at me. I wonder if she felt any sympathy towards me but she looked at Sandra and James, "Legal documents beat my words. The document is legal because I contacted the lawyer behind this. And if you don't like my ruling: you'll have to talk to the state of California about it but they'll say I'm right."

"But we gotta let Delilah decide! After all, this is focusing on her," Oh god. James suddenly decided I get a say and it was too late. He walked toward me and put a hand on my shoulder, "Honey, tell them who you want to live with."

"Really? So you expected me to actually agree to live with you spoiled bastards and I really retrieved the document for nothing?! I'm living with my brother and want you two: to get the hell out of my life." I replied simply not looking at James or Sandra. Their pleading eyes will get them nowhere.

"Well, Delilah's custody rights now belong to her brother. Case closed and get out of here. I have another court case on a baby's murder in 5 minutes." She said banging the gravel. And that was that. One gravel to actually get me what I wanted. Though, I feel bad for the dead baby: who the hell would kill an innocent child?!

Sandra and James seemed so pissed but knew they could do nothing about it. I already handed them the credit card and would love to see their faces when that bill shows up! They walked away glaring at me. Sheesh, they could just get another foster kid...

While Intern 2, was signing some stuff. I don't know what it is, my phone rang to the chorus of 'Me against the World' by Simple Plan and I answered it. I totally love that app that changes ringtones with every call, "Hello?"

"Delilah?"

"Oh hey, Brooke! What's up?" I asked sitting at one of the chairs outside the building. I didn't want to see the murdered kid's parents. And the air was hot but the wind was able to make it bearable.

"Nothing much...so tell me everything that has happened so far!"

"Alright..." I told everything that happened so far and Brooklyn would listen in intrest as if I were a celebrity.

"L.A? No fuckin' way, Delilah! You always dreamed of freaking living there! You would always say when we were kids, 'When I grow up, I'll live in LA in a big house with a good view! We can both be roommates and have dogs!' She laughed at that memory.

I laughed too. Truth was: I had long since forgotten that dream. I figured it wouldn't happen and so much had happened the past 3 years. So much, that I had never dreamed of anything. But now that I got one dream down, I can make another. Which is the best part, "Yeah, you said that you wanted to be queen of the world!"

"And how we used to play pretend? You'd be the singer and I'd be the queen and we'd tried to nail at British accents," She said in a dreamy tone then said in a British accent, "You'd always sing awesome, mate!"

"Thank you," I replied in a gracious British accent then spoke normally, "Man, time has passed so much. Hasn't it?"

"Totally! I gotta go. I've got a One Direction concert to go to!"

"You still haven't changed, haven't ya?" I asked. Brooklyn is just like Idol and Rayna. If they met, they would so be best friends.

"Nope! Well, talk to you soon! Bye!"

"Bye," I hung up.

"Who was it?" Intern 2 asked me when he saw me put my phone away. He was done signing whatever the hell they made him sign.

"Brooklyn." I replied.

"Come on, let's head back to MyMusic. Everybody's probably wondering where we all are." He said as we walked to the car.

"How about tomorrow? We both need to rest and you know it. It's been a really long day." He knew it was true. Right after we left the airport: we dropped Scene off, we went to the prison where dad stayed then to court. The sky was already changing to night and MyMusic would've closed if we went, anyway.

"How about dinner?" He suggested. Something tells me he doesn't want to cook and I can't blame him.

"Sure, and a movie?" Truth was: I don't think we ate at all the entire day. What a long day this was.

"Okay, you pick the movie. I always pick the boring ones." He said with a laugh.

"How about: Batman Rises?" It was the only movie that popped out of my head and people have said it was a really good film.

"Alright, let's go." We got in the car and drove off.

As soon as the car drove off, it felt like the next page opened and chapter 2 was on. It would be the book of my new life which will be better. Honestly, that was the best day ever. Finally, the world finally decided to let us have some happiness. I don't think anybody could ruin this day if they could.

* * *

**I wanted the last part to be in the last chapter but oh well! One more chapter left. :( Well, I still need ideas for the sequel..And here's what I got so far: their dad escapes, shoots Brooklyn. Teams up with Sandra, James, Dana, Drew and a few old enemies who want revenge by trying to break the wedding between Scene and Intern 2. In the end: everyone's in Narnia! I'm kidding about the last sentence. And well that's all I got. I'm not exactly satisfied with this plotline since I gotta remind myself that it's not animated and I feel it would lead nowhere. I'm all ears...or eyes for ideas so please fill in. And only a huge bich could get the Batman suggestion. At least, I think Jack's a huge batman fan...though the posters on the YGS #40 tell me he loves the movie...review and I'll see you guys on the final chapter!**


	24. Stay strong

**epicemma:**Completely forgot about that. Whoops...

**Annabeth Everdeen:**I should start watching more of his current videos then his past. And what about Labtech 2? Well, considering his tweets about his eyes, ears, mouth and nose: I don't think it'd be very pretty. Or we can tell Metal that James turned down Rayna. ;)

**Animation Universe 2005:**Well, I don't want to waste my time on a KFP story for months. I'll do a two-shot or three-shot and it won't include any of my OCs. Most likely a parody. But I'm

**DaCupCakePhiles:**yes, she does. I never watched Batman but my best friend told me the ending so no spoilers. And thanks! And in the en- *cuts off*

**MORGAN:**Can't really promise I'll use it but it's a start. And maybe!

XxUnwrittenxX: Don't worry: I'll still be writing MyMusic fics!

**Wow, the last chapter...Noo! Well it was bound to happen, anyway. And well...let's hope this chapter isn't going to be inspired by Clannad. It's a beautiful anime and I suggest you all to watch it.**

* * *

Chapter song:

What doesn't kill you (Stronger) By Kelly Clarkson. (I found Family Potrait by P!nk too late! No!)

"So? How'd it go?" Scene asked in her normal cheerful voice as the day began for MyMusic.

(**A/N**: I think I'm starting to forget Old Scene! God, help me...)

"Well, I get to live with Intern 2 now!" I answered.

"Oh my god! Yay! I knew it would so happen!" Idol piped in with her phone in her hand, "As celebration: I'm gonna make accounts for you!"

"How is that considered a celebration?" I asked.

"It is for me! Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and lead me to her office space.

She made me a Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter, Google+ and Spotify. She made it all in half and hour and left me to decorate it and do whatever I want with it. I've never been one to social networks: just had a Twitter and a Facebook but I think the hardest part would be trying to remember the passwords. How does Idol do this?

'First tweet and first day of new life! #GoodbyeHell' I tweeted. Well it would be alot of tweets and posts for me. And alot of following. Though, Idol took care of following all of the staffers. Even Scarfman and Bigfoot. I like Scarfman: he's a good listener.

I followed all of my favorite celeberties (mostly youtubers). Well the few that weren't youtubers were Owl City, Jigsaw (yes, from Saw), Simple Plan and a few others. I did the rest with the rest of my social network accounts. It was kinda hard doing everything but thank goodness Idol is like the goddess of social networking.

And for Spotify? I made a playlist called: 'Fave parodies ever!' I couldn't think of anything else. And here the songs I included:

_'Paper Bag (One Thing Parody)' by Jacksfilms  
'Baby Doll (Baby Parody)' by thecomputernerd01  
'It's too late to apologize parody' by Tobuscus  
'We are never ever gonna put you back together' (We are never ever getting back together parody)' by IJustine  
'Ikea (Fireflies parody)' by Dave Days  
'Boyfriend parody' by WtfFilmsFtw  
_  
Well, they were favorite parody songs of all time. I'll do pop songs next time.  
**  
A few months later…**.

* * *

"Delilah, can I talk to you in private?" Intern 2 asked me once I got out from doing another Mosh.

"I-is there something wrong?" I asked feeling my hear suddenly pound hard before my brain could actually tell myself to relax.

"No. Just...follow me," He said leading me outside the office and behind the staircase. He made sure nobody was there, "Do you like Scene, by any chance?"

"Yeah, she's really nice and pretty cool to be around with. Wh-," I paused for a moment and then realized what he's saying. Wow, it seemed like months, maybe years, ago when he would choose school/work over marriage/starting a family, "Your gonna do it?!"

"Yeah, at the right moment. As long as your okay with it."

"I'm totally okay with it," I replied trying to contain my excitement, "Did you get her a ring?"

"Yep, our mom's. She told me to keep it if I ever moved out. Never thought I'd use it." I guess he was just suprised as I was on what he was doing.

I remember that I was younger: he would tell me reasons on why he didn't want to get married and start a family. I forgot all of those reasons but I have a feeling that the main reason was: that he's scared. Scared that he'll end up exactly like our dad and worse. Those last few months must of really changed him. And me too, for that matter.

We walked back up and asked Scene if she could talk to him in private. They went outside and a few minutes later: I heard Scene screaming out 'yes!' and I couldn't help but smile.

"What's going on?" Indie asked when Scene and Intern 2 came back.

"I asked Scene to marry me." He responded back.

Sudden gasps escaped the room followed by cheers. They were happy for them and I was glad that it was turning out fine. Better then I had expected it to be.

Satan again reappeared and this time: he actually came to congratulate them. Didn't know Satan has a heart...well, he's Satan!

"Gotta go now: Gonna meet up with Taylor Swift. Invite me to the wedding." He said before disappearing again.

Taylor Swift? Let's hope it's not something bad I should worry about...

"This so calls for a party!" Idol cheered.

It seems like MyMusic can be pretty quick with parties (like...Joe Jonas breaking up with Taylor Swift fast) because soon it was all part mode.

I was talking to a group of guys that were really nice when Intern 2 called me aside.

"You know how insane it was months ago and years ago. Even though it seems like everything has gone perfect right now: it will eventually not be so perfect. And I want you to know that whatever happens, I'll still help you out." He told me. He had gone wiser now because of what had happened.

I stared at Scene, chatting with Idol and Rayna. She was so happy and I've never seen her that happy before, "Our family's not normal..."

"I know, Delilah. I know." He said with a sigh. He knew what I meant and that this family: is broken. And we only managed to glue a part of it. He knows what might happen to us, knows the risks of being in this family, and he'll risk it for Scene. He knows the pain she might suffer: so we'll have to help her out.

"Let's not try to look at the bad side of things. After all, you are gonna get married!" I said trying to pick up the mood.

He smiled, "Yeah, and you'll have to help us out."

"I know and I will." I replied, knowing that the next few months will be hard.

"Hey, guys! We were just about to play 'questions'! Wanna join?" Idol asked us approaching us.

"How do you play?" I asked.

"Simple: ask 12 questions to anybody. It can be 'would you rather' or whatever. Wanna join?"

We nodded and sat in the circle with a few other people. Even Satan...

The bottle landed on Satan and he asked 12 questions to me.

"Would you play a game with Jigsaw or listen to a Justin Beiber song?" He asked me.

"Play a game with Jigsaw!" I replied quickly.

"Who was your first celebrity crush?"

"Um…I'd have to Pierre Bouvier from Simple Plan!"

"Alright next question: Can I borrow 5 bucks?"

We laughed and I lent him 5 dollars. We got up to question 10 and after he asked me an inappropriate question, Intern 2 said to do another round.

I looked around and saw Hip Hop asking Intern 2 12 questions, Indie talking to a group of people, Bigfoot slow dancing with the guess guy, and many others. Everything was perfect: the dancing, the talks, everything. And it actually was a good party.

But it would be a matter of days before something crushes the perfect world.

"Daughtry or die?" Idol asked Scene.

"Death!" Scene responded quickly.

"Everything will be okay." Intern 2 whispered to me as if he was reading my thoughts.

Something told me to believe him, "I know."

"Who's gonna be your best man?" A guy from the circle asked Intern 2.

"I'm kind of deciding..." He replied.

"Kiss Metal again or Daughtry?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. Both horrible situations. And it seemed like the world was going to be perfect by the way everybody was smiling and laughing.

You just gotta smile and laugh.

* * *

**Well I didn't want the ending to be too bitter or too sweet. Gotta save it for the sequel! Anyway, thanks guys so much for reading and reviewing, it always made my day! Really: thanks guys so much and I can't wait to see you all in the sequel! And I'm so glad I didn't copy this chapter off of Clannad: though I watch ¼ of an episode…And I got a new plotline!**

**_It's summer and the wedding's only two more months. But then Delilah accidently says 4ch-( Not gonna say it) and because she has no avatars/outgrew them, the group is gonna try and make sure the wedding doesn't happen. And then Drew and Dana come back for revenge and team up with them…_**

**A bit more better, then my last plotline. Still got ideas? Put them in your review below. Anyway, thanks for reading! And this is my last time updating!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-We'll-be-chasing-the-sun**


End file.
